Retour à Poudlard
by GinnyLunaRG
Summary: Après la chute de Lord Voldemort, Harry, Ron et Hermione décident de retourner à Poudlard passer leurs A.S.P.I.C. Ils y retrouvent Neville, Luna, Ginny et … Drago Malefoy. Par ailleurs, un jeune homme Bulgare vient à Poudlard pour faire lui aussi sa septième année d'étude. L'année s'annonçait à merveille jusqu'à ce que d'étranges agressions aient lieu. Mais qui se cache derrière ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : L'univers de cette fiction appartient à J.K. Rowling. Je n'ai fais que m'en inspirer.**

 **Note de l'auteur : Salut à tous ! Voici le premier chapitre de ma fan-fiction Harry Potter. J'espère que cela va vous plaire. N'hésitez pas à me le dire :)**

* * *

I.

Voldemort est mort. Les Mangemorts ne sont plus. Harry allait enfin pouvoir vivre une vie paisible. Cependant, Dumbledore avait lui aussi disparu et Harry se demandait comment faire sans lui. Pour les vacances d'été, il avait d'ailleurs décidé de revenir une dernière fois chez les Dursley cet été le temps de se remettre de toutes ces émotions au calme, sans que personne ne lui pose de questions auxquelles il n'avait pas envie de répondre.

Après, comme Mme Weasley le lui avait suggérer il viendrait habiter chez eux au Terrier, en compagnie des autres Weasley, ce qui l'enchantait grandement !

Les vacances d'été passaient à grande vitesse et bientôt il retournerait à Poudlard pour commencer sa septième année qu'il n'avait pas pu faire avant, en compagnie de Ron et Hermione, ses meilleurs amis. Il y retrouverait également Ginny qui lui manquait beaucoup. Depuis qu'ils avaient décidé d'être en couple Ginny et lui, ils n'avaient pas pu passer beaucoup de temps ensemble. Entre la recherche des Horcruxes et la bataille de Poudlard, il avait été très occupé au cours des ces derniers mois. Mais maintenant que tout cela était terminé, il allait pouvoir enfin passer une année tranquille à Poudlard en compagnie de tous ceux qui compte réellement pour lui.

Par un délicieux après-midi d'été, Harry décida de sortir de l'étouffante maison des Dursley, afin de respirer un air qui ne serait pas pollué par cette horrible famille.

Harry se dirigea donc d'un pas trainant vers l'aire de jeux, où trois ans auparavant, il s'était fait abordé par son cousin Dudley et sa bande. Le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant et la brise caressait le visage d'Harry. Une fois arrivé sur l'aire de jeu, il fût heureux de voir qu'il n'y avait personne. Il alla donc s'installer sur une des balançoires et commença à se balancer inconsciemment d'avant en arrière. Après quelques minutes, il sortit de la poche arrière de son pantalon, l'exemplaire du jour de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, Albus Dumbledore, qui était à la Une du journal, lui souriait et secouait machinalement sa main en signe de salut. Cette Une titrait :

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE TUE LORS D'UNE ATTAQUE DE MANGEMORTS.

A l'évocation de la mort récente de Dumbledore, Harry sentait monter en lui une profonde tristesse. Que ferait-il sans lui ? Qui est-ce qui remplacera Dumbledore à la tête de Poudlard ? Sans doute le professeur McGonagall qui jusqu'à présent s'était montrée tout à fait apte à occuper ce poste. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle avait fait lors des absences à répétition de Dumbledore, au cours de la sixième année d'Harry à Poudlard.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry n'avait pas vu l'après-midi passer. Il était tard, le soleil se couchait. Il se dépêcha donc de rentrer chez les Dursley avant qu'ils ne l'enferment dehors.

Une fois arrivé, il monta dans sa chambre et découvrit sur son lit une lettre qui lui était adressée. Il reconnu tout de suite l'écriture ronde et bien soignée d'Hermione.

 _Cher Harry,_

 _Je viens d'arriver au Terrier, mes parents m'ont amené. Je t'envoie cette lettre pour te prévenir que demain à 15h, Mr & Mme Weasley viendront te chercher chez ton oncle et ta tante pour que tu viennes au Terrier jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Nous pourrons donc aller tous ensemble chercher nos fournitures scolaires sur le chemin de Traverse._

 _Ron et moi avons hâte de te revoir._

 _A demain._

 _Hermione_

Après avoir lu et relut la lettre d'Hermione, Harry sentit son cœur se réchauffer et l'impatience de sortir de cette maison et de revoir ses amis, ainsi que les Weasley, le gagnait de plus en plus. Bientôt il sera délivré de cette prison. Harry a d'ailleurs décidé de ne pas prévenir son oncle et sa tante de l'arrivée prochaine des Weasley afin de pouvoir apprécier pleinement l'expression de surprise et de terreur se mêler sur le gros visage de son oncle.

Ce soir là, Harry n'avait pas faim et alla se coucher directement sans dîner. De toute façon, les Dursley ne remarqueraient même pas son absence, tant depuis son arrivée dans cette maison, ils ne s'étaient pas le moins du monde intéressés à lui.

Hedwige, la chouette d'Harry qui était d'un blanc neige, devait se douter de leur départ imminent, car depuis quelques minutes elle tapait violemment du bec contre les barreaux de sa cage.

Harry n'y prêtait aucune attention. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser qu'il allait bientôt partir d'ici. Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry s'était endormi et ne se réveilla qu'à l'aube. Une fois réveillé, il mit ses lunettes puis jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à son radio réveil. 8h45. Il sortit de son lit, puis de sa chambre pour se diriger dans la cuisine dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose de bon à manger. En ouvrant le frigo, il ne vit rien d'autre que de la salade et des yaourts allégés que les Dursley avaient acheté pour le régime de Dudley (régime qui n'avait rien changé).

Il entendit soudain des pas lourds descendre les escaliers. C'était surement son oncle qui venait d'entendre des bruits dans la cuisine et qui était curieux de savoir ce qui se passait dans sa maison.

Ah c'est toi ! lança sèchement l'oncle Vernon en jetant un regard de dédain à Harry.

Oui, répliqua Harry.

Ne me réponds pas comme ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Je viens chercher quelque chose à manger. J'ai faim.

On demande avant de se servir ! Oh et puis puisque tu es là, sert moi mon café et fait moi des œufs brouillés. Ordonna Vernon.

Harry sentit une profonde colère l'envahir. Et sans répondre le moindre mot, sortit de la cuisine pour retourner dans sa chambre. De toute façon, bientôt il partira et pourra manger autant qu'il voudra chez les Weasley.

Reviens ici tout de suite ! Je t'ai demandé quelque chose il me semble ?!

Harry ne se retourna même pas pour regarder le gros visage violacé par la colère, de son oncle. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il claqua sa porte et plaça sa commode devant afin que personne ne puisse entrer.

Harry se dirigea vers sa fenêtre dans l'espoir que les Weasley arriveraient plus tôt que prévu, mais ne vit seulement les toits bien alignés des maisons de Privet Drive.

Lorsqu'Harry regarda de nouveau son réveil, il était déjà 11h52. Il décida alors de se dépêcher de faire sa valise afin de ne rien oublier. Il ouvrit donc en grand sa valise sur son lit et y jeta tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il prit ces robes de sorciers bien pliées dans son armoires, quelques habits de Moldus pour leurs sorties à Pré-au-Lard, les croquettes d'Hedwige, son chaudron. Il sortit également de sa table de chevet ses livres de Quidditch sur les Canons de Chudley, son équipe préférée ainsi que celle de Ron.

Il se pencha pour aller chercher son Eclair de Feu qui se trouvait sous son lit. Il avait tellement hâte de refaire du Quidditch !

Une fois qu'il avait réunit toutes ses affaires et bouclé sa valise, il s'assit sur son lit et fit tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts. Bientôt il sera au Terrier, bientôt il retrouverait tout le monde, bientôt il sera de retour à Poudlard.

Il était déjà 14h55. Harry poussa sa commode de devant sa porte afin de se dépêcher de sortir lorsqu'il entendrait les voix de Mr & Mme Weasley dans l'entrée. Ce qui ne tarda pas. En effet quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnette d'entrée retentie et Harry se hâta se prendre sa valise ainsi que la cage d'Hedwige et se précipita dans les escaliers. Pendant ce temps, l'oncle Vernon se rendit à la porte d'entrée et alla ouvrir. Soudain, son visage changea totalement.

Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi ! Je ne veux pas voir des gens de votre espèce roder autour de chez moi ! Que vont penser les voisins de cela ?

Bonjour Mr Dursley, répondit calmement Mr Weasley.

Harry vit alors Mr & Mme Weasley affublés de vêtements Moldus pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Mr Weasley, reconnaissable avec des cheveux d'un roux vif, portait un élégant pull-over rouge assorti à ses cheveux, ainsi qu'un pantalon en velours vert. Toutes ses couleurs étaient plutôt criardes mais lui allaient étrangement bien. Quand à Mme Weasley, elle avait les cheveux de la même couleur que celle de son mari et portait une élégante robe jaune à fleurs ainsi qu'un gilet orange en laine par-dessus sa robe.

Nous sommes venus chercher Harry pour qu'il vienne passer le reste des vacances d'été chez nous, ajouta Mme Weasley.

Mme Weasley aperçu alors Harry, qui était à présent lui aussi dans l'entrée.

Ah Harry chéri, je suis content de te revoir ! dit Mme Weasley d'un ton des plus joyeux.

Mr Dursley désormais tourné vers Harry, le regardait avec un certain dégoût. Expression qu'Harry avait eu tout le loisir de voir tout au long des nombreuses années où il avait habité chez eux. De toute évidence Mr Dursley ne comprenait pas en quoi Mme Weasley pouvait être heureuse de revoir Harry !

Bonjour Mme Weasley, bonjour Mr Weasley, répondit Harry.

Tu es prêt Harry ? Ta valise est prête ou tu as besoin d'aide pour la finir ? demanda Mme Weasley

Non je suis prêt, j'ai toutes mes affaires ici.

Très bien alors nous pouvons y aller, ajouta Mr Weasley.

Harry écarta l'oncle Vernon de son passage avant de rejoindre les Weasley qui l'attendaient sur le pas de porte.

Au revoir, lança Harry à son oncle, qui ne répondit que d'un simple grognement en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Une fois dehors, Harry se demandait comment ils allaient se rendre au Terrier. Il ne voyait ni balai, ni voiture. Comme si Mr Weasley savait ce que se demandait Harry, il lui annonça :

Nous allons transplaner pour rejoindre le Terrier Harry. Tu as eu ton permis n'est-ce pas ?

Oui je l'ai passé il y a deux ans.

Très bien, alors nous allons avancer encore un peu pour transplaner à l'abri des regards indiscrets, répondit Mr Weasley d'un ton joyeux. C'est vraiment incroyable toutes ces inventions moldues, continua t-il. Regardez moi ça (il montrait du doigt un système d'arrosage automatique dans le jardin voisin). C'est tout bonnement fascinant ! Oh et qu'est-ce qu'ils font ces Moldus ?

Mr Weasley montrait du doigt deux personnes qui en train de creuser afin de planter des rosiers dans leur cour.

Ils jardinent, répondit Harry. Ils creusent la terre pour pouvoir y planter des fleurs, pour faire joli dans leur jardin, ajouta t-il en apercevant le regard incrédule de Mr Weasley.

Ah très bien ! On devrait faire ça chez nous aussi Molly.

Ils continuèrent de marcher encore cinq bonnes minutes pour enfin se retrouver seuls dans une petite ruelle sombre.

Je pense que cet endroit fera l'affaire, décida Mme Weasley.

Très bien, allons-y alors on se retrouve dans dix petites secondes.

Harry n'aimait pas du tout transplaner, cela lui conférait une sensation désagréable. Il pensait désormais très fort au Terrier afin d'atterrir là-bas. Tout à coup, son corps s'engourdissait, sa tête tournoyait et il sentit ses pieds quitter le sol de Privet Drive. Une violente nausée le prit soudain mais il réussit tout de même à se contenir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ses pieds se posèrent dans le jardin du Terrier. Après avoir reprit ses esprits, il tourna la tête et vit à sa droite deux gnomes de jardin, qui vagabondaient joyeusement entre les hautes herbes mais furent très vite rattrapés par Pattenrond qui avait surgi de derrière la nouvelle Ford Anglia de Mr Weasley.

A peine eut-il le temps de se mettre en route vers la porte d'entrée qu'Hermione lui sauta au cou.

Ah tu es enfin là Harry ! s'exclama Hermione le visage rayonnant. Je suis vraiment contente que ton oncle et ta tante t'aient laissé partir.

Crois- moi ils sont heureux de me voir partir. Jamais ils ne me retiendraient. Réplica calmement Harry. Où est Ron ?

Il est en train de faire de la place dans sa chambre pour ton lit. Comme d'habitude il attend le dernier moment pour faire les choses, lui dit-elle d'un ton réprobateur en pensant à Ron.

Mais Harry avait du mal à se concentrer sur les dernières paroles d'Hermione. Il venait d'apercevoir Ginny qui sortait à l'instant de la maison. A la vue de sa chevelure de feu, il sentit ses joues légèrement rosir. Il était tellement heureux de la revoir après tout ce temps sans elle. Il s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il était tellement bien comme cela qu'il n'avait aucune envie de la laisser partir. Cependant, il se résigna car Ron, bien qu'il ait accepté leur relation, serait sans doute gêné de les voir si proches. Mais pour l'instant, il n'y avait qu'eux. Harry n'avait plus conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il l'embrassa, puis lui dit :

Je suis vraiment content de te revoir !

Moi aussi ! Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, je ne vais plus te laisser partir, lui dit Ginny.

Hermione qui était restée là, toussota pour indiquer sa présence. Harry et Ginny se retournèrent, puis s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre.

Tu viens Harry, on va ranger tes bagages. Ron a peut-être fini de ranger sa chambre. Enfin j'espère, ajouta Hermione.

Ginny prit donc la cage d'Hedwige et Harry tira sa valise jusque dans la maison. Il monta les marches et alla rejoindre Ron dans sa chambre. Comme Hermione le craignait, il n'avait toujours pas terminé de ranger sa chambre et n'avait surement pas entendu Hermione, Ginny et Harry arrivés dans sa chambre.

Une fois de plus, Hermione toussota et Ron se retourna dans un mouvement de frayeur.

Oh c'est vous ! Vous m'avez fait peur ! Oh Harry t'es arrivé mon vieux ! Content de te voir !

Moi aussi, très content. Tu veux que je t'aide à finir de ranger ?

Non ça va aller, c'est juste que j'aurai du le faire bien avant.

Ca je te l'avais bien dit, réplica Hermione.

Oui… je sais, merci de me le rappeler. Oh, au fait Harry, tu as reçu une lettre de Poudlard. Ils devaient savoir que tu viendrais ici, dit Ron.

Il lui tendit sa lettre. Harry la déplia et lut :

 _Cher Mr Potter,_

 _Cette lettre vous est envoyée pour vous informer que la rentrée scolaire pour votre septième année est le 1_ _e_ _Septembre. Voici trouverez ci-joint votre liste de fournitures que vous devrez vous procurer._

 _Je voulais également ajouter, que vous avez été choisi pour être, cette année, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Je pense que vous prendrez à cœur vos fonctions._

 _Toutes mes sincères salutations,_

 _Minerva McGonagall, Directrice de Poudlard_

Harry relut une deuxième fois sa lettre. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. « Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ». C'est une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Il sortit alors de l'enveloppe son magnifique insigne de Capitaine.

Hermione qui le regardait avec insistance, s'empressa de lui demander :

Harry, qu'est-ce qu'elle dit cette lettre ?

Je suis nommé Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, répondit-il avec une pointe d'euphorie dans sa voix.

Non ! C'est vraiment génial ! s'exclama Ron. Cette année je vais repasser les sélections pour jouer de nouveau au poste de gardien. Ca serait vraiment génial qu'on puisse jouer encore ensemble !

Oui ! Je ne m'y attendais pas ! C'est génial ! Ginny, toi aussi tu passeras les sélections ?

Oui bien sûr, pour le poste de poursuiveuse. Le Quidditch m'a vraiment manqué, j'ai hâte de pouvoir rejouer et pourquoi pas de gagner de nouveau la coupe de Quidditch ?!

Harry regardait à présent la liste de fournitures qui lui a également été envoyée.

 _Les septièmes années devront se munir de :_

 _Un chaudron en étain taille 3_

 _Un animal de compagnie_

 _Une baguette magique_

 _Des robes de sorcier_

 _Des plumes_

 _De l'encre_

 _Le manuel de sort et enchantement niveau 7_

 _Le guide de métamorphose niveau 7_

 _L'art des potions_

 _Le guide de défense contre les forces du mal niveau 7_

On a encore pas mal de choses à acheter cette année, dit Harry à l'adresse des trois autres

Oui, on va sur le Chemin de Traverse demain en début d'après –midi nous a dit maman. En même temps on passera par le magasin de Fred & George qui marche toujours aussi bien ! répondit Ron.

La fin de la journée passa à une vitesse hallucinante. Après avoir reprit trois fois ce que Mme Weasley avait préparé à manger, Harry et Ron se rendirent dans la chambre pour aller se coucher. Pour Harry c'était une longue journée et il était bien content d'aller dormir. De plus, demain allait être encore une journée chargée. Harry s'endormi en un éclair et ne se réveilla pas une fois dans la nuit.

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Laissez moi votre avis ;)_

 _La suite arrive bientôt_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Tout cet univers est la création de J.K Rowling, sauf l'histoire qui est de moi ainsi que quelques personnages.**

 **Note : J'espère que les deux premiers chapitres vous ont plu et que celui là sera encore mieux ! Laissez moi un review svp pour me donner votre avis ! :)**

* * *

II.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione entra dans la chambre des garçons pour les réveiller et les avertir que le petit déjeuner était prêt.

Harry, réveille toi, il est déjà tard. Ginny et moi on vous attend en bas depuis une heure déjà.

C'est déjà l'heure ?! demanda Harry d'une voix endormie.

Oui, il est presque midi et après on part sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Ah oui ! Bon j'arrive bientôt.

Hermione s'était à présent dirigée vers le lit de Ron. Elle le secoua en lui disant de se réveiller, mais jusqu'à présent la seule réponse qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir était un énorme ronflement.

Laisse Hermione, je vais le réveiller et on descend.

Hermione qui du abandonner, sortit de la chambre. Harry se dépêcha donc de réveiller Ron qui dormait à point fermé. Au bout de quelques minutes d'acharnement, Ron s'était en fin réveillé et ils étaient descendus déjeuner avec les autres. Une fois que tout le monde eut mangé et fut habillé, ils se préparèrent pour se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Nous prendrons la poudre de Cheminette pour y aller, leur expliqua Mme Weasley.

Les autres acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête. Tous semblaient encore endormis. Hermione avait les yeux à moitié fermés et Ginny baillait constamment. Quant à Ron et Harry, ils semblaient dormir debout. Seule Mme Weasley paraissait parfaitement éveillée et active. Elle rangeait d'un mouvement de baguette magique tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table et, d'un pas rapide les rejoignit.

Ginny chérie tu passes la première. On se retrouve dans deux minutes.

Ginny prit une bonne poignée de poudre verte qui se trouvait au-dessus de la cheminée puis, alla se placer dans la cheminée. Elle annonça ensuite fortement et distinctement :

Chemin de Traverse.

Puis elle disparut dans une immense flamme verte. Hermione se dirigea à son tour dans la cheminée après avoir prit une poignée de poudre, puis disparut à son tour. Ron fit ensuite de même et c'était à présent le tour de Harry. La dernière fois qu'il avait utilisé la poudre de Cheminette, il s'était retrouvé dans l'Allée des Embrumes, où tous les mages noirs de la région se rassemblaient pour faire leurs emplettes.

Cette fois Harry prononce très clairement : Chemin de Traverse, lui conseilla Mme Weasley.

Oui, acquiesça Harry.

Il prit alors une poignée de poudre qu'il garda fermement dans sa main puis alla se placer dans la cheminée. Il sentit alors sous ses pieds une douce chaleur le réchauffer, puis annonça le plus clairement possible malgré sa voix tremblante :

Chemin de Traverse.

La chaleur l'envahit et il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Le salon des Weasley disparut pour laisser place à une allée remplie de sorciers et de sorcières ainsi que quelques Gobelins qui devaient sans doute sortir de la banque Gringotts. Harry se retourna et vit Hermione, Ginny et Ron qui regardaient la vitrine de la boutique d'Accessoire de Quidditch. Harry se dirigea à son tour vers la boutique pour voir ce qui pouvait bien les captiver à ce point. Après s'être frayé un chemin, il se plaça entre Ginny et Ron et vit dans la vitrine un balai flambant neuf se dresser devant ses yeux. Ce balai n'était autre que le nouvel Eclair de Feu. Harry se voyait déjà, volant sur le nouvel Eclair de Feu et brandissant à bout de bras la Coupe de Quidditch. Cependant, il ne voulait en aucun cas laisser de côté son actuel balai qui était un cadeau de son parrain et auquel il tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.

Je me verrai bien là-dessus pour passer les prochaines sélections de Quidditch ! lança Ron euphorique.

Oui moi aussi ! Il doit être vraiment rapide. Avec ce balai là on est sur de pouvoir semer nos adversaires, ajouta Ginny.

Et moi sûr d'arrêter tous les tirs adverses. Pas toi Harry ?

Si ! Ce balai doit être exceptionnel ! Mais je préfère voler sur celui que Sirius m'a offert.

Le silence qui s'était installé fut rompu par Mme Weasley qui venait de les rejoindre au pas de course.

Je croyais vous avoir perdu. Bon, allons chercher tous vos livres d'abord, ensuite nous irons acheter le reste des fournitures avant d'aller rendre visite à Fred et George.

Ils se déplacèrent donc en groupe pour se rendre chez Fleury & Bott. Une grande boutique sombre dans laquelle des milliers de livres étaient empilés les uns sur les autres. Certains poussiéreux, certains totalement neufs. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny se rendirent dans la rangée réservée aux livres scolaires. Ils étaient tous les quatre en quête des livres indiqués sur leur liste de fournitures, quand une voix retentie derrière eux.

Par la barbe de Merlin, ne serait-ce pas Harry Potter ? lançait une voix rauque.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny visiblement surpris se retournèrent brusquement. Devant eux se tenait un garçon, pas plus âgé qu'eux, aux cheveux d'un brun presque noir les fixer, un large sourire illuminait son visage fin. Il attendait sans l'ombre d'un doute une réaction de la part du principal intéressé, Harry.

Mais on se connait ? Tu es de Poudlard, demanda Ron d'un ton qui mêlait la froideur à la curiosité.

Non on ne se connait pas encore mais tu dois être Ron Weasley et toi (il désignait maintenant Hermione), Hermione Granger n'est-ce pas ?

Comment tu nous connais ? demanda alors Hermione.

Je vous ai vu tout au long de l'été dans le _Daily Wizard_ , le journal bulgare. Je viens de Bulgarie, j'étais élève de sixième année à l'école de sorcellerie de Durmstrong et je rentre en septième année d'étude à Poudlard.

Et pourquoi être parti de Durmstrong pour venir ici ? le questionna Harry.

J'ai été renvoyé de Durmstrong à cause de mes résultats soi-disant médiocres.

Après avoir entendu ces explications, Harry et Ron se lancèrent des regards interrogateurs, quant à Hermione elle ne semblait pas convaincue par ces explications. Ginny, elle avait un air dubitatif. Comment pouvait-on être renvoyé de l'école de sorcellerie Durmstrong à cause de mauvaises notes ? Si on était renvoyé d'une école de sorcellerie pour ce motif, il y aurait longtemps qu'Harry et Ron seraient partis de Poudlard.

Et tu es ? demanda Ginny.

Ellias Storm, répondit aussitôt le garçon, toujours souriant.

Bon eh bien, Ellias, on est content de t'avoir rencontré et on se retrouve à Poudlard. On ne voudrait pas te chasser mais on a encore tout un tas d'affaires à acheter. Lança sèchement Ron.

A très bientôt alors, répondit joyeusement Ellias, qui s'éloigna ensuite.

Bizarre ce gars, dit Ron.

Les trois autres paraissaient partager cet avis. Sans rien ajouter d'autre, ils se remirent à la recherche des manuels scolaires dont ils avaient besoin.

Au bout d'une heure, Harry, Ginny, Hermione et Ron, avaient acheté tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour leur nouvelle année. Ils rejoignirent alors Mme Weasley qui était entrée dans la boutique de Mme Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour sorciers.

Vous avez tout acheté ? Ron tu n'as rien oublié j'espère cette fois ! demanda Mme Weasley tout en lançant un regard insistant à Ron.

Non maman je n'ai rien oublié, réplica Ron, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

Bon très bien, on peut aller voir Fred et George maintenant.

Ils sortirent alors tous les cinq à la queue leu leu de chez Mme Guipure, puis se rendirent au numéro quatre-vingt-treize de la rue. Une fois arrivés, une immense bâtisse aux couleurs criardes se tenait devant eux. Aux alentours, la foule se pressait afin de pouvoir entrer en premier dans le magasin de farces et attrapes, qui était devenu incontournable sur le Chemin de Traverse. Les couleurs gaies du magasin rehaussaient le ton morne des alentours. A travers les vitres, on pouvait déjà voir le nombre important de visiteur qui se ruaient sur les dernières nouveautés. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Mme Weasley entrèrent dans le magasin. Weasley farces pour sorciers facétieux était tel qu'Harry se le rappelait. L'intérieur était immense et les étagères remplies de multiples objets aussi insensés les uns que les autres. Des centaines de boîtes à Flemme s'étalaient dans l'entrée. Juste à côté se trouvaient plein de petites boules de poils rondes de toutes les couleurs. Harry les avait déjà vus, Ginny en possédait une il y a deux ans de cela.

Oh, des Boursouflets ! Ils en vendent encore. S'exclama Ginny. Je crois que je vais m'en racheter un. Le mien s'est fait mangé par un gnome de jardin l'année dernière.

Au loin, dans la foule, deux grands jeunes hommes renseignaient des clients. Harry les avaient tout de suite reconnus. Leurs cheveux étaient d'un roux vif et portaient chacun un costume en peau de dragon, sûrement achetés chez Mme Guipure en bas de la rue. Fred et Georges semblaient vraiment comblés dans leur rôle d'homme d'affaire. Quelques instants plus tard, ayant fini de renseigner leurs clients, les jumeaux se dirigèrent vers les cinq autres en leur faisant de grands signes de la main.

Ah vous voilà enfin, s'écria Fred.

On vous attendait depuis ce matin, ajouta George.

Oh mes chéris, ça fait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu ! On aurait dû passer vous voir plus tôt mais certaines personnes ont eu du mal à se lever ce matin, dit Mme Weasley en lançant un regard en biais à Harry et Ron.

Harry et Ron s'échangèrent des regards coupables derrière le dos de Mme Weasley. Quant à Hermione et Ginny elles étaient trop occupées à admirer les Boursouflets pour participer à la conversation.

Je vais sûrement m'en prendre un aussi, dit Hermione à Ginny

Pendant ce temps, Mme Weasley était en plein interrogatoire avec Fred et George.

Vous mangez bien ? Et vous êtes en forme j'espère, sinon vous pouvez revenir dormir à la maison quand vous voulez.

Harry et Ron étaient partis à la découverte de petites merveilles qu'ils pourraient ramener à Poudlard.

Après une ou deux heures de visite du magasin, Mme Weasley rappela tout le monde pour les prévenir qu'il fallait partir car il se faisait tard. Tous les cinq saluèrent donc Fred et George en leur promettant de revenir les voir très bientôt. Hermione et Ginny repartirent avec chacune sur leur épaule un Boursouflet. Celui de Ginny était d'un rose chewing-gum et Hermione en avait un couleur parme. Harry et Ron, eux, repartaient les bras chargés d'objets diverses : des marécages portatifs, de la poudre instantanée du Pérou, une boîte à Flemme chacun…

A peine cinq minutes plus tard, tout le petit groupe était de retour au Terrier. Mr Weasley, qui avait fini son travail plus tôt, les attendait en lisant l'exemplaire du jour de la _Gazette du Sorcier_.

Tout est plutôt calme en ce moment dans le pays, et je ne m'en plains pas. Ca fait du bien de retrouver son ancien poste. Je préfère de loin l'artisanat Moldu à la protection magique, annonça Mr Weasley à sa femme.

Pendant que Mr et Mme Weasley débattaient sur l'artisanat Moldu, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny remontèrent dans leur chambre pour préparer leurs valises car demain, ils devront prendre le Poudlard Express pour se rendre à Poudlard et entamer leur septième et dernière année d'étude. Tandis qu'Hermione rangeait impeccablement toutes ses affaires dans sa valise et nettoyait avec soin la cage de Pattenrond, Ron et Harry lançaient leurs affaires dans leurs valises à l'aveuglette.

Leur dernière soirée au Terrier passa en un éclair et très vite était venue l'heure de se coucher, mais avant cela Mme Weasley tenait à leur annoncer quelque chose.

Au fait les enfants, vous viendrez tous passer les vacances de Noël à la maison. Bill, Fleur, Nymphadora et Rémus viendront se joindre à nous. Bonne nuit les enfants et demain je viendrai vous réveiller à 7h30.

Harry et Ron ne semblaient pas véritablement enchantés de se lever à cette heure ci, mais ils préférèrent aller se coucher sans rien dire de plus.

* * *

 _Laissez un review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Tout cet univers est la création de J.K Rowling, sauf l'histoire qui est de moi ainsi que quelques personnages.**

 **Note : J'espère que les deux premiers chapitres vous ont plu et que celui là sera encore mieux ! Laissez moi un review svp pour me donner votre avis ! :)**

* * *

III.

L'aube se leva beaucoup trop vite pour les garçons qui n'étaient pas décidés à se lever jusqu'à ce que Mme Weasley fasse irruption dans la chambre et tira violemment sur les rideaux, ce qui réveilla Harry et Ron en sursaut.

Allez les garçons debout ! Ginny et Hermione sont déjà prêtes en bas et prennent leur petit déjeuner. On n'attend plus que vous. J'espère vos valises sont faites ! leur dit Mme Weasley.

Mme Weasley n'eut pour réponse qu'un grognement désapprobateur de la part de Ron. Quant à Harry, il essayait tant bien que mal d'ouvrir ses yeux mais la lumière était beaucoup trop forte. Voyant que l'un et l'autre ne semblaient pas pressés de se lever, Mme Weasley décida de passer à une autre méthode. Elle pointa alors sa baguette sur sa gorge et dit :

 _Sonorus_ ! Il est l'heure de se lever, le Poudlard Express part dans deux heures et vous n'êtes même pas encore debout, cria Mme Weasley d'une voix anormalement bruyante.

Sa voix était tellement amplifiée par le sortilège qu'elle venait d'y lancer que le vacarme ouvrit brutalement les yeux d'Harry, et Ron, surprit par le bruit soudain, tomba de son lit.

 _Silencio_. Voilà qui est mieux. Le petit déjeuner est servit en bas, leur annonça Mme Weasley de sa voix redevenue normale.

Elle sortit alors de la chambre refermant brusquement la porte. Harry et Ron désormais réveillés se levèrent et descendirent les marches pour aller rejoindre les filles. Comme l'avait dit Mme Weasley, Hermione et Ginny étaient déjà prêtes, en train de déjeuner, Hermione lisait la _Gazette du Sorcier_ et Harry vit que leurs bagages étaient juste devant la porte d'entrée. Harry alla s'assoir sur une chaise à côté de Ginny tandis que Ron prit une chaise à côté d'Hermione. Harry était justement en train de se demander si Ron était toujours en couple avec Hermione, car ils ne les avaient vu que très rarement tous les deux ensemble. Oubliant quelques instants Hermione et Ron, Harry tendait la main pour prendre une des délicieuses tartines qu'avait faites Mme Weasley. Alors qu'il prenait sa première tartine, Ron attaquait déjà sa cinquième, au moins !

Salut Harry, lança Ginny d'un air rayonnant.

Salut, lui répondit Harry en lui rendant son sourire. Tu as bien dormi ?

Pas très bien, c'est toujours comme les veilles de rentrée, j'appréhende toujours un peu. En plus cette année est la plus importante de toutes ! confessa Ginny.

Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi Ginny ! Moi aussi j'appréhende un peu cette année. Je suis sûre d'avoir perdu de nombreuses connaissances au cours de la dernière année et je sens que la rentrée sera particulièrement rude, intervint Hermione.

Mais arrête, lui lança Ron en souriant, tu sais très bien que tu es la meilleure élève de Poudlard, tu vas y arriver je ne me fais pas de soucis pour toi, lui assura t-il.

Hermione ne répondit pas mais son large sourire montrait son ravissement à propos des paroles que venait de prononcer Ron. Cela rassurait Harry quand à leur couple. Tous les deux n'aurait pas réagit comme cela s'ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Harry se promit tout de même de demander à Hermione si tout allait bien entre eux. Le petit déjeuner ne semblait avoir duré que cinq minutes, mais il était déjà 8h30 et dans dix minutes ils devraient rejoindre la voie 9 ¾ pour se rendre à Poudlard. Mme Weasley venait elle aussi de se rendre compte de l'heure qu'il était.

Aller, aller, descendez vos valises les garçons, on part dans cinq minutes ! leur cria t-elle avec une pointe de stress dans sa voix.

Aussitôt Harry et Ron sortirent de table pour aller chercher leurs valises, pendant que Ginny et Hermione enfilaient leurs manteaux. Mme Weasley, débarrassa la table d'un seul coup de baguette magique.

Comment on va se rendre à la gare maman ? demanda Ginny.

Heu… On va prendre le Magicobus, d'ailleurs il devrait déjà être là ! J'ai oublié de racheter de la poudre de Cheminette, on n'en a plus assez pour nous cinq, répondit Mme Weasley.

Soudain, un grand BANG retentit dans le jardin.

Ca y est, il est la, s'écria Hermione.

Aller tout le monde dehors !

Il n'y aura donc jamais eu de rentrée tranquille. Depuis Charlie, jusqu'à vous j'aurais couru tous les matins de rentrée, lança Mme Weaasley en poussant tout le monde hors de la maison.

Le petit groupe s'avança à grandes enjambées en direction du Magicobus devant lequel Stan Rocade, toujours égal à lui-même, les attendait appuyé contre la porte du bus.

Bonjour, je suis Stan Rocade et je serais votre contrôleur pendant ce voyage, où voulez-vous aller ? leur demanda Stan.

Nous voulons aller à la gare King's Cross, répondit Mme Weasley qui les poussait toujours pour rentrer le plus vite possible dans le Magicobus.

Stan Rocade tendait à chacun un titre de voyage puis les invita à entrer. Harry n'avait pas oublié son premier voyage à bord du Magicobus. Le voyage était loin d'être lent mais les conditions de transport étaient à vous rendre malade. D'ailleurs Harry avait bien failli vomir chaque fois que le Magicobus s'arrêtait pour laisser entrer ou sortir les sorciers et sorcières qui empruntaient ce transport. Mme Weasley qui n'était encore jamais montée dans ce genre de moyen de transport paraissait anxieuse et son visage était fermé. Elle tenait bien fermement de sa main droite une des barres qui fixait les lits au sol.

Assieds toi maman, tu ne pourras pas tenir debout très longtemps, conseilla Ginny. La dernière fois qu'on est monté dedans, Ron ne tenait pas debout et est allé se fracasser le nez sur la vitre arrière.

Harry, Hermione et Ginny éclatèrent de rire. Cependant Ron ne semblait pas trouver cette anecdote si drôle que cela. Quant à Mme Weasley, elle n'était pas le moins du monde détendue mais s'était tout de même installée sur le lit voisin de celui d'Hermione, toujours aussi fermement accrochée à la barre du lit. Soudain, un grand BANG retentit de nouveau. Le Magicobus s'était mis en route, plus rapide que jamais. Il fendait l'air à la vitesse de la lumière. Les maisons ainsi que les voitures semblaient s'écarter sur son passage. Apparemment, Harry devait commencer à s'habituer à cet étrange moyen de transport car il n'éprouvait aucune nausée et arrivait plutôt bien à rester assis sur son lit. Ginny aussi ne semblait pas avoir du mal à se tenir, cependant ce n'était pas le cas de Ron et Hermione qui virevoltaient dans tous les sens, au gré des virages et autres secousses que subissait le Magicobus.

Prochain arrêt, la gare de King's Cross. Nous y serons dans quelques secondes, leur annonça Stan.

Le soulagement se lisait à présent sur le visage de Mme Weasley. Et en effet, quelques instants plus tard le Magicobus s'arrêta brutalement juste devant l'entrée de la gare. Mme Weasley se hâtait de sortir, suivie de près part Ron et Hermione, qui avaient un étrange teint verdâtre, puis enfin Harry et Ginny. A peine étaient-ils sortis, que le Magicobus repartait dans un éclair de lumière blanche et disparu au coin de la rue.

Aller, aller les enfants sinon le train va encore partir sans vous, leur dit Mme Weasley en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Harry et Ron.

Tous les cinq se dirigeaient à toute allure vers la barrière de la voie 9 ¾. Harry remarqua au loin une jeune fille qui avait une longue chevelure d'un blanc argenté courir avec son père, un grand homme à la chevelure de la même couleur que sa fille, en direction de la barrière 9 ¾, puis passer à travers et disparaitre. Harry les reconnu immédiatement, il s'agissait de Mr Lovegood, le directeur du journal _le Chicaneur_ et de sa fille Luna qui était en septième année à Poudlard dans la maison Serdaigle. Deux minutes plus tard, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Mme Weasley les imitèrent. Ils pénétrèrent sur les quais de la voie 9 ¾. Le Poudlard Express crachait d'énormes nuages de fumée blanche. Des centaines d'élèves se pressaient devant les portes de la locomotive afin de rentrer aussi vite que possible dans l'espoir d'avoir une bonne place dans un compartiment. Certains disaient au revoir à leur famille puis se hâtaient de rejoindre leurs amis dans le train, d'autres (sûrement des premières années) tentaient tant bien que mal de hisser leurs énormes valises (bien trop grandes pour eux) à l'intérieur du Poudlard Express. En voyant tout ce monde, prêt à rejoindre Poudlard, Harry repensait à Dumbledore. Poudlard sera beaucoup plus triste sans lui, sans son discours de bienvenue. Leurs conversations lui manquaient beaucoup. Harry essaya de chasser ses idées de sa tête mais avant même d'y avoir parvenu, quelqu'un s'adressa à lui :

Salut Harry, tu te souviens de moi ? lança une voix familière dans son dos.

Harry se retourna et vit le garçon aux cheveux noir qu'il avait rencontré chez Fleury et Bott la veille. Le jeune homme était grand (en tout cas un peu plus grand qu'Harry), le visage rond, les yeux en amande et portait le nom Ellias. Le garçon le fixait avec un sourire dans l'espoir d'obtenir une réponse positive à sa question.

Oui on s'est rencontré hier chez Fleury et Bott. C'est ta première année à Poudlard, c'est ça ?

Oui et j'avoue redouter un peu l'étape du Choixpeau. Je me demande vraiment dans quelle maison il va m'envoyer. Peut-être que je te rejoindrais à Gryffondor, qui sait ? Bon aller Harry, je vais aller me chercher une place confortable à l'intérieur du train. Si jamais tu as envie de bavarder, rejoins-moi dans le compartiment que j'aurai trouvé, lui répondit joyeusement Ellias.

Harry le regarda s'éloigner rapidement. En se retournant, Harry remarqua qu'Hermione, Ron et Ginny n'étaient plus là. D'ailleurs, Mme Weasley non plus. Ils devaient sûrement être plus loin. Il se dirigea donc vers les portes du train, y hissa sa valise et se mit en quête de retrouver les autres. Ils les aperçu soudain dans un compartiment en compagnie de Luna et de Neville. Neville n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois. Il avait toujours ce même visage rond et lunaire mais semblait par ailleurs plus mature depuis les évènements de cet été. Il paraissait beaucoup trop vieux pour son âge. Quant à Luna, elle n'avait en rien changé. Elle avait toujours se regard vide et absent. Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de Luna et Neville lorsqu'Harry ouvrit la porte du compartiment pour les rejoindre.

Ah Harry, je suis content de te revoir mon vieux ! lui dit Neville d'un air ravi.

Moi aussi Neville, lui répondit Harry en lui rendant son sourire. Tes vacances se sont bien passées ?

Oui très bien. Avec ma grand-mère je suis allé voir mes parents à Sainte Mangouste et ils semblent aller beaucoup mieux malgré leurs trous de mémoire persistants.

Pour Harry, cela ne semblaient pas ressembler à de bonnes vacances, mais il repensa à ses parents. Ses parents qu'ils n'avaient jamais connus. S'il était à la place de Neville et qu'il allait voir ses parents à Sainte Mangouste en constatant qu'ils se portaient mieux, lui aussi penserait que ça aura été de bonnes vacances. Ron, Hermione et Ginny, qui étaient déjà installés, écoutaient les dernières recommandations de Mme Weasley. En effet, en regardant par la vitre, Harry remarqua Mme Weasley, donner des instructions à Ron, qui semblait agacé par tout cela.

Et surtout, fais bien tes devoirs ! Ce n'est pas simple les A.S.P.I.C et je veux que tu les réussisses pour avoir un bon métier après, lui dit Mme Weasley. Et toi Ginny, travaille bien aussi. Envoyez– moi de vos nouvelles. Et toi aussi Harry –dit-elle en se tournant à présent vers Harry –, et toi aussi Hermione – elle fixait à présent Hermione qui approuva d'un signe de tête - !

Sur ces derniers mots, le train se mit en marche dans un profond brouhaha et les au revoir de Mme Weasley étaient peu audibles. Elle leur adressait de grands signes de la main. Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny firent de même, jusqu'à ce que Mme Weasley disparaisse de leur champ de vision. Harry s'assit donc entre Ginny et Neville. Ginny caressait son nouveau Boursouflet qu'elle avait baptisé Arnold, en hommage à son ancien Boursouflet. Harry regardait Ginny. Il la trouvait de plus en plus belle. Ses long cheveux roux, ses grands yeux marrons, son sourire. Tout en elle lui plaisait. Il se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne pas la remarquer avant sa sixième année ? Comment avait – il pu passer à côté d'elle sans remarquer sa beauté, son courage, sa détermination, sa gentillesse ?

Ca va Harry ? lui demanda Ginny. Ce qui le fit sortir de ses pensées.

Oui, oui ça va, lui répondit-il en souriant. Je me faisais seulement la remarque que tu étais vraiment très jolie aujourd'hui, ajouta Harry, le teint légèrement rosi.

Ginny lui répondit par un sourire. Son teint virait vers le rouge cramoisie. Harry se tournait à présent vers les autres.

Je me demande qui nous allons avoir comme professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et comme professeur de métamorphose (étant donné que McGonagall étaient à présent directrice).

Oui moi aussi, s'empressa de répondre Hermione. En tout cas, j'espère vraiment que le professeur qui remplacera McGonagall sera aussi expérimenté qu'elle ! Et d'ailleurs, qui la remplacera comme directrice de la maison Gryffondor ?

J'espère que ce sera Hagrid ! Ce serait vraiment génial pour lui ! s'exclama Harry.

Moi ce que j'espère, c'est que le professeur qui occupera le poste de professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal, restera plus d'une année à ce poste et qu'il ne lui arrivera rien de mal, ajouta Ron.

Tout le monde se mit à rire. Au même moment le chariot de friandises passait devant leur compartiment. Il était remplit de délicieuses sucreries qu'Harry aimait tant ! Des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, des malices réglisses, des suçacides, des pâtacitrouilles et encore plein d'autres. Ron regardait avec envie et voracité toutes ces merveilleuses friandises.

Vous voulez quelque chose les enfants ? leur demanda une vieille dame coiffée d'un chapeau pointu.

On va vous prendre deux boîtes de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, six pâtacitrouilles, six malices réglisses et une boite de suçacides, dit Harry en sortant de sa bourse plusieurs Gallions d'or.

Eh voilà mon garçon, ça fera sept gallions, deux mornilles et quatre noises, lui dit la vieille dame en lui tendant sa commande.

La vieille dame s'éloigna ensuite en claudiquant, poussant le chariot qui paraissait très lourd, à bout de bras. Harry tendit aux autres quelques friandises.

Oh merci Harry, dit Hermione, mais tu aurais pu nous laisser payer aussi.

Ca me fait plaisir de vous les offrir !

Merchi Harry, ché cro bon, ajouta Ron la bouche pleine de pâtacitrouille.

Le voyage se passait extrêmement bien. Tous rigolaient aux éclats en se racontant leurs vacances. Après tout ce qui s'était passé l'an dernier, Harry était vraiment heureux en cet instant, accompagné de ses meilleurs.

Au fait, s'exclama Neville, vous ne le savez peut être pas mais Luna et moi on est ensemble depuis l'année dernière. Je suis fou d'elle et après tout ce qui s'est passé, il était bien temps que je lui dise.

Oh mais c'est génial, je suis vraiment content pour vous ! s'enthousiasma Harry.

Luna semblait ravie de sa réponse. Elle avait le visage rayonnant en regardant Neville.

La fin du voyage se déroula tout aussi bien. Bientôt ils apercevaient au loin la gare de Pré-au-Lard et durent se dépêcher d'enfiler leurs robes de sorciers. Harry et Ron remettaient Coquecigrue et Hedwige dans leurs cages respectives, Ginny remit Arnold le Boursouflet dans sa toute petite cage carré qu'elle avait également acheté chez Weasley farces pour sorciers facétieux. Une fois qu'Harry avait mit sa robe de sorcier, il prit de sa valise son insigne de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et l'épingla sur sa robe avec fierté. Quelques instants plus tard, le train s'arrêta et tous les élèves se bousculaient à présent dans le long couloir du train pour descendre le plus vite possible, car le voyage, comme à chaque fois, était plutôt long. Ils avaient donc hâte de sortir respirer l'air frais. En descendant, Harry, Ron et Hermione aperçurent la haute et large silhouette d'Hagrid. Il leur adressa de grands de la main en leur criant qu'ils se verraient tout à l'heure dans la Grande Salle. En se dirigeant avec les autres, vers les diligences qui emmenaient les élèves à Poudlard, Harry aperçut un grand jeune homme, pas plus vieux qu'eux, les cheveux courts et bien peignés, d'un blond éclatant. Lorsque ce dernier se retourna, Harry reconnu Drago Malefoy, qui comme eux avait jugé préférable de refaire sa septième année à Poudlard pour passer ses A.S.P.I.C. Contre toutes attentes, Malefoy se dirigeait vers eux, la tête baissée. Arrivé à leur hauteur, il s'adressa à Harry.

Salut Harry, euh, est-ce que je pourrais te parler avant de prendre les diligences ? lui demanda Malefoy d'un ton calme, différent de d'habitude.

Harry aurait préféré se dépêcher de rentrer à Poudlard, au chaud en compagnie de ses amis mais était en même temps curieux de savoir ce que Malefoy avait à lui dire.

Allez-y sans moi, dit à Harry à l'annonce des cinq autres. Je vous rejoindrais dans la Grande Salle.

Malefoy s'écarta pour laisser passer des élèves qui se dépêchaient d'accéder à une diligence. Harry le suivit.

Ecoute, je sais que nos relations n'ont jamais été au beau fixe, mais depuis tous les évènements récents, j'ai beaucoup réfléchis, dit Malefoy. Tout d'abord, je voulais te remercier de m'avoir sorti de la Salle sur Demande l'année dernière, quand Goyle a mit le feu à la salle. Mais je voulais aussi, savoir si tu serais d'accord qu'on devienne, pourquoi pas, amis ?

Harry n'en revenait pas et avait du mal à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Mais après tout pourquoi pas. Il n'avait en réalité aucune raison de détester Malefoy. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu tous les deux, une trêve entre eux serait la bienvenue.

Oui je suis d'accord. Et je tiens moi aussi à te remercier. Tu m'as également sauvé la vie l'année dernière en ne disant pas à Bellatrix que tu m'avais reconnu. Tu nous a fais gagner un temps précieux. Et je pense aussi qu'il serait temps qu'on ait une année tranquille à Poudlard, répondit Harry avec un léger sourire.

Malefoy semblait ravi de la réponse donnée par Harry. Ils se dirigèrent donc tous les deux vers les diligences, dans le silence. Une fois installés dans une diligence, Malefoy s'adressa de nouveau à Harry.

Je ne sais pas si toi aussi tu l'es, mais j'ai été nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. J'étais vraiment surpris en recevant la lettre de McGonagall avec l'insigne.

Oui moi aussi j'ai été nommé capitaine, je ne m'y attendais pas non plus. C'est quelque chose de génial mais avec nos devoirs de capitaines, je crois qu'on va être surchargés de travail en plus de nos devoirs pour les A.S.P.I.C, répondit Harry.

Oui c'est vrai que cette année ne sera pas de tout repos, mais ça fait du bien d'y revenir dans le calme et la sérénité, ajouta Drago.

Je suis d'accord, approuva Harry avec un sourire. Ca change un peu des autres années.

Cela semblait bizarre à Harry. Discuter normalement avec Drago qui avait été pendant toutes ces années son ennemi. Mais finalement, Drago n'était pas profondément mauvais et était même plutôt sympathique. C'était une chose inimaginable encore l'année dernière de se retrouver avec lui dans une diligence sans se battre ou s'envoyer des pics. Le reste du voyage, se passait tranquillement. Drago et Harry parlaient de leurs vacances. Drago lui expliqua que son père avait perdu toute notoriété auprès des gens du ministère mais avait toutefois retrouvé un travail chez Gringotts. Sa mère était beaucoup plus souriante et avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre. Harry éprouvait à présent de la compassion pour celui qu'il avait tant détesté auparavant.

* * *

 _Laissez un review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez :)_


	4. Chapter 4

IV.

Après plusieurs minutes, la diligence s'arrêta et ils descendirent pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle où tout le monde se rassemblait au début de chaque année pour la répartition des élèves dans les quatre maisons et pour le repas de bienvenue. Arrivés à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, Drago fit un signe de la main à Harry puis se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards. Harry, lui, rejoignit la table des Gryffondor où étaient déjà installés Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Neville. Luna les avaient quittés pour rejoindre la table des Serdaigle. Harry remarquait d'ailleurs que Neville ne quittait pas des yeux la table des Serdaigle et en se tournant, il vit que Luna regardait la table des Gryffondors. A ce moment là, Harry remarqua que Neville et Luna formait un très beau couple, peu ordinaire. Ils étaient vraiment bien assortis. Ils étaient tous les deux plutôt lunatiques et continuellement joyeux. Arrivé à la table de Gryffondor, Harry se glissa entre Ron et Ginny.

Qu'est-ce que Malefoy te voulait ? demanda Ron d'un air dédaigneux.

Il voulait me remercier de lui avoir sauvé la vie l'année dernière et … me demander de faire la paix avec lui, qu'on essaie de devenir amis.

Quoi ? demanda Ron abasourdi. Malefoy, devenir ami avec toi ?

Et j'ai accepté. Je me suis dis que je n'avais finalement rien à lui reprocher et puis pour notre dernière année, je pouvais bien faire un effort. En plus, on s'entend assez bien, on a bien discuté dans la diligence pour venir ici.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Neville le regardaient fixement, l'air hébété. Ils semblaient n'avoir rien comprit de tout ce qu'avait dit Harry à l'instant même. Hermione fut la première à réagir.

Je trouve ça plutôt bien que vous laissiez vos différents de côté pour passer une agréable dernière année, répondit Hermione. Oh voilà le Choixpeau, ajouta t-elle.

Harry était ravi de la réponse d'Hermione et heureux qu'elle ait réussi à changer de sujet. McGonagall venait de déposer le Choixpeau sur l'habituel tabouret, sur l'estrade, devant la grande table des professeurs au fond de la Grande Salle. McGonagall commençait à appeler les élèves de première année à s'avancer et poser le Choixpeau sur leur tête pour les répartir dans les différentes maisons.

Hannah Abernathy, s'écria McGonagall.

Aussitôt une fillette de onze ans monta sur l'estrade et s'installa sur le tabouret. Le professeur McGonagall posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête. La fillette était de petite taille et avait des cheveux bruns frisés qui descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules.

Poufsouffle, s'exclama le Choixpeau.

De nombreuses acclamations s'élevèrent de la table des Poufsouffle pour accueillir la fillette. Le professeur McGonagall continuait d'appeler les premières années et le Choixpeau continuait de les répartir, quand Harry reconnu un garçon beaucoup plus âgé que tous les autres du nom d'Ellias. Il attendait son tour pour que le Choixpeau l'envoi dans une maison, car bien qu'il ait 17 ans, il n'avait pas encore mit les pieds à Poudlard, car il a été pendant six ans à Durmstrong mais avait été renvoyé. Une fois que toutes les premières années aient été réparties dans les différentes maisons, c'était au tour d'Ellias de se présenter devant le Choixpeau magique. Il semblait plutôt à l'aise et se dirigea vers le professeur McGonagall d'un pas bien assuré. Il s'asseya sur le tabouret et le professeur McGonagall posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

Je vois que tu serais parfaitement à ta place dans la maison Gryffondor mais je vois aussi que tu caches de lourds secrets. Oui de lourds secrets, sombres… disait le Choixpeau. Tu caches tous ces secrets depuis si longtemps que la maison Serpentard pourrait très bien t'accueillir également. Le choix n'est pas simple je dois le reconnaître.

Le Choixpeau était contre toutes attentes, très indécis et réfléchit pendant plusieurs minutes.

Après réflexion…. GRYFFONDOR t'accueillera ! lança le Choixpeau sous les acclamations des élèves de Gryffondor.

Harry, Ron et Hermione semblaient ravi d'accueillir un nouvel élève dans la maison Gryffondor, mais ils se posaient tout de même certaines questions. Quels secrets cachait Ellias ? Ces secrets avaient-ils un rapport avec son renvoi de Durmstrong ? S'il cachait de sombres secrets, comment se fait-il qu'on l'ait accepté ? Le professeur McGonagall ignore-t-elle ces secrets ? Harry était assaillit de toutes ces questions pendant au moins cinq minutes. Il fut ensuite interrompu par le professeur McGonagall qui se dirigeait à présent vers le pupitre pour débuter son discours de début d'année afin de lancer les festivités de bienvenue.

Bienvenue à tous les nouveaux élèves et nous sommes ravie d'accueillir à nouveaux les anciens élèves. Je suis le professeur McGonagall et je reprends les fonctions de directrice, poste jusqu'alors occupé par le professeur Dumbledore. – McGonagall était à présent tourné vers la table des professeurs- Nous accueillons cette année deux nouveaux professeurs dans notre équipe. Les cours de métamorphoses seront enseignés, étant donné que je n'enseigne plus cette matière, par le professeur Weasley !

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny tournèrent immédiatement la tête dans la direction que montrait McGonagall. Soudain ils aperçurent, debout, en train de faire des signes de la main aux élèves, Bill Weasley, le frère de Ron. Comment se fait-il qu'ils n'aient pas été prévenus ? Comment se fait-il qu'on ne leur ait rien dit ? Sans doute était-ce pour l'effet de surprise.

Pourquoi maman nous a rien dit ? Elle était forcément au courant ! s'exclama Ron l'air surpris.

Je pense qu'elle voulait que cela reste secret, qu'on ait la surprise, répondit Ginny.

Eh bien la surprise est de taille ! En tout cas je suis vraiment content qu'il ait réussi à trouver un autre travail mais je pense que cela ne va pas être simple de l'avoir pour professeur ! ajouta Ron.

Je pense que Bill sera un bon professeur, assura Hermione.

Je suis d'accord, il va être génial. Il a tellement voyagé, il doit savoir beaucoup de choses ! dit Harry à son tour.

Avant que Ron puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, McGonagall fit de nouveau signe aux élèves de se taire.

Laissez-moi également vous présenter le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur R.J. Lupin, qui a accepté de reprendre le poste qu'il avait occupé cinq ans auparavant, ajouta le professeur McGonagall.

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient vraiment ravis de revoir Lupin à Poudlard. Ils avaient tellement appris à ces côtés au cours de leur troisième année. Harry était certain d'obtenir ses A.S.P.I.C de défense contre les forces du mal avec Lupin comme professeur.

Avant de commencer à manger, il me reste quelques informations à vous communiquer, reprit McGonagall. Mr Rusard, m'a demandé de vous avertir que, cette année à nouveau, les produits Weasley farces pour sorciers facétieux sont interdits à Poudlard. Il est également interdit de se rendre seul dans la forêt interdite, vous devrez être accompagné du professeur Hagrid. Enfin, j'ai une nouvelle pour tous les élèves de Gryffondor. Etant donnée que je prends les fonctions de directrice, vous n'avez plus de directeur ou directrice pour votre maison, dit-elle en s'adressant à la table des Gryffondors. J'ai donc l'honneur de vous annoncer que le professeur qui sera à la tête de votre maison ne sera nul autre que notre cher professeur Hagrid, dit le professeur McGonagall avec un large sourire.

Dès que le professeur eut terminé son discours, des acclamations de joie qui venaient de la table des Gryffondor retentissaient dans la salle. Hagrid semblait ému par tant d'élans de gentillesse et s'essuya les yeux avec son énorme serviette de table en faisant signe à Harry, Ron et Hermione, d'un mouvement de main énergique. Cette année s'annonçait radieuse. Lupin était revenu à Poudlard, Bill devenait leur enseignant et Hagrid directeur de leur maison. Rien ne pouvait être mieux.

Je m'adresse à présent à tous les élèves de la maison Serpentard. Suite à la tragique disparition du professeur Rogue, vous n'avez plus de directeur de maison. Je vous annonce donc que le professeur Slughorn est heureux de reprendre sa place de directeur de la maison Serpentard, annonça McGonagall.

Les acclamations de joies qui s'élevaient dans la salle venaient à présent de la table des Serpentard. Le professeur Slughorn se contenta de se lever et d'un geste impérial, salua les élèves de la maison Serpentard avant de se rassoir.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous propose de vous rassasier, dit le professeur McGonagall.

Et d'un coup de baguette magique, elle fit apparaître de nombreux plats contenant de délicieux mets diverses et variés. Ron qui semblait ne pas avoir mangé depuis plusieurs semaines, se jeta sur les frites et le poulet.

Fais un peu attention à ta manière de manger Ron, dit Hermione d'un ton rieur.

Mais Ron ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu et se rua de nouveau sur les frites. Harry ne savait pas quoi manger, tout paraissait extrêmement bon ! De la dinde, du poulet, des frites, des haricots, du rôti…

Pendant le repas, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Neville étaient occupés à se poser des questions à propos d'Ellias.

Qu'est-ce que vous croyez qu'il cache comme secrets ? demanda Neville à l'adresse des autres.

Je ne sais pas, mais pour que le Choixpeau hésite à l'envoyer à Serpentard, ça ne doit pas être de PETITS secrets, répondit Ginny.

Moi aussi j'aurai du aller à Serpentard et pourtant je n'étais pas quelqu'un de mauvais, dit Harry d'un ton calme.

Oui tu n'as pas tord, ajouta Hermione, peut-être que ce n'est pas si grave et puis si le professeur McGonagall l'a admis à Poudlard c'est sûrement qu'elle a la situation sous contrôle.

Tu as certainement raison, comme d'habitude, dit Ron avec un petit sourire à l'adresse d'Hermione.

Le reste du repas fut festif. Deux heures plus tard, le professeur McGonagall reprit la parole pour leur annoncer qu'il était temps de rejoindre leurs Salles Communes respectives.

Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une bonne nuit et demain matin lors du petit déjeuner vous recevrez votre emploi du temps. Pour rejoindre vos salles communes veuillez suivre les préfets de votre maison, dit le professeur McGonagall.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny se levèrent et suivirent les autres pour rejoindre leur salle commune tandis que Neville rejoignait Luna pour faire un petit bout de chemin avec elle.

J'espère que nous aurons encore des sorties à Pré-au-Lard cette année, dit Hermione.

Les autres approuvèrent avec enthousiasme. Arrivés dans la salle commune, Harry embrassa Ginny avant de la laisser se rendre dans le dortoir des filles et monta à son tour. Hermione et Ron discutaient de l'emploi du temps qui allait les attendre pour leur dernière année. Ron espérait avoir quelques heures de temps libres pour se détendre, mais avec la montagne de devoirs qui allait les attendre, ce serait plutôt des heures libres pour faire leurs devoirs en retard. Une fois dans le dortoir, Harry sortit son pyjama et se déshabilla. Seamus et Neville venait d'arriver à leur tour dans le dortoir. En vue de la longue journée qui l'attendrait demain, il estima préférable d'aller se coucher tout de suite sans attendre Ron qui n'était toujours pas monté dans le dortoir. La lune éclairait un ciel d'été assombri par les nuages, le vent qui sifflait sur les vitres apaisait Harry qui s'endormi aussitôt. Depuis la mort de Voldemort, Harry n'avait plus fait aucun cauchemar. Ses nuits étaient devenues extrêmement calmes, ce qu'il ne regrettait pas. Le soleil qui brillait à l'extérieur réveilla Harry, qui en ouvrant les yeux vit Ron parfaitement endormi, qui ronflait encore. A présent bien éveillé, Harry décida de se préparer et descendit dans la salle commune où Hermione et Ginny étaient déjà en train de discuter.

Ah salut Harry ! lança Hermione

Salut, répondit Harry, vous avez bien dormi ?

Oui, répondit Ginny après avoir embrassé Harry.

Harry alla s'assoir entre Hermione et Ginny.

Tu as vu, il y a une première sortie à Pré-au-Lard le 18 octobre prochain, s'enthousiasma Hermione

C'est vrai ! C'est génial ! s'écria Harry. Ca nous permettra de penser un peu à autre chose qu'aux examens. D'ailleurs –il se tourna à présent vers Ginny – on aura peut-être des cours en commun cette année, comme la Botanique ou bien la métamorphose ?

Normalement oui, on verra tout à l'heure avec les emplois du temps que McGonagall va nous distribuer.

Ils continuèrent de discuter des cours qui les attendaient jusqu'à ce que Ron décide de se lever et de les rejoindre. Ils se rendirent donc dans la Grande Salle, où les attendaient déjà Neville et Luna. Ils étaient tous les deux assis à la table des Gryffondor. Neville leur fit signe de les rejoindre. En se dirigeant vers la table, Harry aperçut Drago Malefoy seul à la table des Serpentard. Ressentant de la peine de le voir ainsi, Harry décida d'aller lui parler.

Gardez-moi une place je reviens.

Hermione, Ron et Ginny ne semblaient pas comprendre ce qu'il allait faire et le suivirent des yeux. Harry s'arrêta devant Drago et dit :

Salut, ça te dirais de venir manger avec nous ? demanda Harry à l'adresse d'un Drago surprit par une telle proposition qui, auparavant aurait semblée absurde.

Oui, lui répondit-il timidement.

Il se leva et suivit Harry jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors. Au loin, Harry aperçut Ron, Hermione et Ginny, les yeux grands ouverts, légèrement abasourdis. Il est vrai que la situation était des plus improbables. Comment deux ennemis de la première heure puissent un jour déjeuner ensemble à la même table ? Mais Drago avait vraiment changé et Harry pensait que leur prouver cela apaiserait les tensions entre eux. Lui était bien passé outre leurs précédents différents. Harry s'assit donc à côté de Ginny et fit signe à Drago de l'imiter. Ron jetait des regards noirs à Malefoy tandis qu'Hermione paraissait toujours autant surprise, mais Ginny fit des efforts pour ne pas laisser voir qu'elle trouvait cette situation invraisemblable. Quant à Neville et Luna, ils étaient trop occupés à discuter et ne semblaient pas avoir vu ce qui se passait. En tout cas jusqu'à ce que Malefoy s'adresse à eux.

Salut, lança Malefoy à Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville et Luna.

Salut, répondit Ginny. Harry nous a dit que vous vous étiez expliqué tous les deux. Je suis contente que vous mettiez tous les deux vos différents de côté. Au moins, on pourra passer une année plus agréable.

On pouvait à présent apercevoir un léger sourire se dessiner sur le visage de Malefoy, qui ne paraissait pas pour autant plus à l'aise. Ron ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi Harry avait proposé à Malefoy de se joindre à eux, mais Hermione avait l'air d'avoir changé de comportement.

Tu continues tes A.S.P.I.C pour devenir Auror ? demanda Hermione à Malefoy.

Oui, je continue, répondit Malefoy sans regarder Hermione dans les yeux.

Drago ne semblait toujours pas vraiment à l'aise en compagnie d'Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville et Luna, malgré les efforts de tous. En attendant les emplois du temps, le petit déjeuner continuait sous le signe de la bonne humeur, seul Malefoy ne participait pas beaucoup à la conversation. Il paraissait trop occupé par ses œufs brouillés. Il répondait seulement quelques « oui » ou bien « non » quand on s'adressait à lui. Harry comprenait néanmoins son comportement. Ils venaient seulement de se réconcilier et cela paraissait évident qu'il était difficile pour tout le monde, après tant de rancœur entre eux, d'oublier tout cela et faire comme s'ils avaient toujours été les meilleurs amis du monde.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Cet univers appartient à J.K Rowling, mais cette histoire est de moi.**

 **Note : désolée d'avoir été un petit peu longue avant de poster ce cinquième chapitre, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps. J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre, je croise les doigts ! :) Laissez un petit review pour le dire ce que vous en pensez. J'aimerai beaucoup avoir votre avis. :)**

* * *

V.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le professeur McGonagall s'arrêta à leur hauteur.

Voici vos emplois du temps pour cette année, dit le professeur McGonagall en leur tendant à chacun une feuille de papier vierge.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur chacun de leur emploi du temps et leur planning s'afficha. Une fois qu'elle avait fini avec eux, elle s'éloigna pour donner aux autres élèves leur emploi du temps. Ron paraissait découragé en regardant le sien, alors qu'Hermione semblait ravie. Harry prit alors le sien et le regarda plus en détail. Le lundi il commençait avec un double cours de défense contre les forces du mal, puis enchaîne avec un cours de métamorphose. Le lundi après-midi, il a du temps libre juste avant son double cours de potions. En regardant le reste de son emploi du temps, le lundi était inévitablement son jour de cours favoris.

Tu peux me montrer ton emploi du temps Ginny s'il te plait ? demanda Harry sans quitter le sien des yeux.

Harry regarda celui de Ginny qui était assez léger et remarqua qu'ils auraient trois cours en commun : la métamorphose le lundi, la botanique le jeudi et les potions le vendredi matin.

On a trois cours en commun, dit Harry à Ginny avec un grand sourire en lui rendant son emploi du temps.

Ginny lui reprit en lui rendant son sourire. Ron avait la mine de plus en plus déconfite. Neville et Luna était en train de comparer leurs deux emplois du temps pour voir ce qu'ils avaient en commun. Quant à Hermione elle était totalement plongée dans le sien comme si elle essayait de le mémoriser immédiatement.

Tu as vu notre journée du jeudi ? s'écria Ron visiblement irrité.

Oui, le jeudi est complètement surchargé ! J'espère que ton frère ne nous donnera pas trop de devoirs à faire pour le vendredi comme le faisait McGonagall, dit Harry plein d'espoir.

Tu peux toujours espérer mais je n'y crois pas trop, surtout une année d'A.S.P.I.C, réplica Hermione qui venait de poser son emploi du temps. Moi c'est le vendredi qui est assez chargé. J'ai trois heures d'Arithmancie à la suite !

Pendant que Ron et Hermione étaient en train de débattre quant à celui qui avait le plus d'heure de cours, Harry remarqua que Malefoy était toujours absorbé par son emploi du temps.

Et toi, ton emploi du temps, ça va ? demanda Harry à Malefoy.

Malefoy qui venait de se rendre compte que l'on s'adressait à lui, releva la tête de son emploi du temps.

Oui, ça peut aller – il jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à celui d'Harry -, on a le même d'ailleurs.

Ah tant mieux, tu pourras te joindre à nous en cours alors, lui répondit Harry avec un sourire.

C'est gentil… dit Malefoy, avec un sourire plutôt timide.

En regardant l'heure sur la grosse horloge de la Grande Salle, Hermione s'écria :

Oh vite, on va être en retard à notre premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal ! Dépêchez-vous de finir votre petit déjeuner, dit Hermione d'un ton autoritaire en s'adressant à Harry, Ron et Drago.

Ron avala tant bien que mal son toast et failli s'étrangler avec. Neville dû même lui taper dans le dos. Voyant qu'Hermione était toujours debout à côté d'eux et les regardait d'un air furieux, Ron, Drago et Harry se levèrent à leur tour et suivirent Hermione qui, bien qu'elle n'ait pas de grandes jambes, avançait à une vitesse hallucinante. Ils se dépêchèrent donc de la suivre pour se rendre à leur premier de défense contre les forces du mal de l'année. Au troisième étage, ils croisèrent Peeves qui, en les croisant, entonna une nouvelle chanson de son invention :

 **Potty, Ronny, Hermy et Dragy sont amis,**

 **Et moi j'en ris !**

 **Comment peuvent-ils être amis**

 **Ceux qui avant étaient ennemis.**

Sans y prêter attention, ils traversèrent le couloir et entrèrent dans l'habituelle salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Lupin les attendait déjà debout au milieu de la salle. A côté de lui, une minuscule cage était recouverte. Quelle sorte de créature se cachait sous ce morceau de tissu ? Vu sa petite taille, elle ne devait pas être très dangereuse, pensait Harry. Apparemment, Ron pensait la même chose.

Je pense que le cours ne sera pas très difficile aujourd'hui vu la taille de la bestiole, dit Ron d'un ton amusé.

Harry acquiesça en rigolant. Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les élèves semblaient être là et le professeur prit la parole :

Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Je suis ravi de vous revoir cette année, dit le professeur Lupin en souriant à toute la classe. Aujourd'hui – il montrait la minuscule cage – nous allons étudier les Billywig. Quelqu'un sait ce qu'est un Billiwig ?

Bien évidemment, comme à chaque fois, la main d'Hermione s'était levée aussitôt que le professeur Lupin eut terminé sa phrase.

Oui miss Granger ?

Les Billiwig sont des insectes d'Australie qui ne mesurent pas plus d'un centimètre et sont de couleur bleu saphir.

Et quelle est leur particularité ? demanda Lupin.

Comme tout le monde devait s'y attendre, la main d'Hermione était à nouveau levée.

Et après elle nous dit qu'elle a perdu des connaissances au cours de la dernière année ! murmura Ron à Harry d'un air moqueur.

Oui miss Granger ? interrogea Lupin.

Ils volent tellement vite, qu'ils deviennent invisibles aux yeux des Moldus mais aussi pour les sorciers, jusqu'à ce que ces derniers se fassent piquer.

Exactement ! Très bien miss Granger ! Vous pourrez surement me dire quels sont les effets de leurs piqûres ?

Les victimes des Billiwig sont prit de tournis, qui sont suivis d'un état de lévitation qui peut durer plusieurs jours. L'allergie à ces piqûres entraine un état de lévitation permanent.

C'est tout à fait cela ! Vingt points pour Gryffondor, annonça Lupin. Bien que les Billiwig soient très petits, ils sont très dangereux, surtout, comme Miss Granger nous l'a signalé, pour les personnes allergiques à leurs piqûres. Les Billiwig sont maintenant utilisés pour certaines potions mais aussi dans quelques friandise et notamment les Fizwizbiz que vous achetez chez Honeyduckes.

De nombreuses exclamations de dégoût s'élevèrent dans la salle suite aux révélations faites par le professeur Lupin.

Bien, bien, on se tait maintenant, dit le professeur Lupin. Aujourd'hui nous allons voir comment se protéger de ces créatures. Cela peut paraître simple pour vous, après tout ce qui s'est passé l'an dernier, mais il vous suffira de lancer le sortilège de protection à l'aide de la formule : _Protego_.

En effet, pour Harry, Ron et Hermione ce sortilège était un de ceux qu'ils ont le plus utilisé lors de leur quête aux Horcruxes. De plus, Harry avait apprit ce sortilège à tous les membres de l'A.D au cours de leur cinquième année. Tous les trois avait réussi à lancer le sortilège de protection du premier coup, tout comme Neville. Drago avait un peu plus de mal à effectuer ce sortilège mais au bout de trente minutes il y parvint enfin. Le double cours de défense contre les forces du mal passa beaucoup trop vite et bientôt ils durent se rendre à leur prochain cours qui avait lieu au deuxième étage, dans l'ancienne salle du professeur McGonagall, désormais occupée par Bill Weasley, le frère de Ron, pour leur cours de métamorphose. Harry vit Ginny qui était déjà arrivée, lui faisant signe de la rejoindre.

Bonjour à tout le monde, lança Bill à l'adresse de la classe. Je suis ravi de vous avoir comme élèves cette année ! Aujourd'hui, nous verrons la métamorphose humaine. Ce n'est pas la partie la plus facile de la métamorphose, mais cela vous sera extrêmement utile. Bien, ajouta Bill, vous vous mettrez par binômes et essaierez de faire disparaître une partie du corps de votre camarade. La partie du corps que vous voulez, ajouta t-il en voyant la main d'Hermione se lever.

Harry se mit en binôme avec Ginny, tandis que Ron se mit avec Hermione. La métamorphose humaine était en effet quelque chose de difficile. En l'espace de trois quarts d'heure, Harry n'avait réussi qu'à changer la couleur du bras droit de Ginny. Son bras avait à présent une étrange couleur vert pomme. Ginny avait elle aussi beaucoup de mal. Elle aussi essayait de faire disparaître le bras gauche d'Harry mais la seule chose qui avait disparu était les poils de son bras. Ron n'avait obtenu aucun résultat, pas même une petite modification de la jambe d'Hermione qu'il essayait de faire disparaître. Quant à Hermione, elle avait réussit du premier coup à faire disparaître la tête de Ron qui était paniqué à l'idée de rester comme cela à vie. En regardant du côté de Malefoy (qui était en binôme avec Neville), Harry vit que Drago se débrouillait très bien. Au bout de quarante cinq minutes il avait fait disparaître les deux yeux de Neville. Le cours de métamorphose était épuisant et une fois arrivés dans la Grande Salle pour le repas du midi, Ron et Harry s'étaient jetés sur les plats qui se trouvaient à leur portée tandis qu'Hermione et Ginny les regardaient d'un air quelque peu dégouté. Le repas passa tellement vite, qu'il était déjà l'heure de leur cours de potions. Harry embrassa Ginny et se leva pour rejoindre Ron et Hermione qui étaient déjà partis. Arrivé dans les cachots, Harry reconnu dans un coin de la pièce mal éclairée, un homme de taille moyenne plutôt bedonnant, qui était en train de mitonner une potion. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'assirent à une table et furent rejoints quelques minutes plus tard par Drago Malefoy. Quand le professeur se retourna, Harry reconnu immédiatement le professeur Slughorn qui n'avait pas changé d'un pouce.

Bonjour, je tiens à vous rappeler, même si vous le savez déjà, que cette année vous passez vos A.S.P.I.C, dit Slughorn. De ce fait, cette année nous allons nous attaquer à des potions beaucoup plus complexes que celles que vous avez déjà réalisées. Pour ce cours, vous avez deux heures pour me préparer une potion euphorisante. Vous trouverez la recette à la page douze de votre manuel. Eh bien bonne chance à tous, dit-il en adressant un clin d'œil discret à Harry.

Avec toutes les potions qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione ont dû préparer aux cours de leur quête aux Horcruxes, cette potion euphorisante paraissant étonnement facile à réaliser. Harry et Ron étaient fiers de voir que leurs potions avaient la même couleur rose que celle d'Hermione à la fin de la cinquième étape de la préparation. Malefoy se débrouillaient tout aussi bien mais progressait moins rapidement qu'eux. Au bout des deux heures de préparation, Slughorn était ravi des potions d'Harry, Ron, Hermione et Malefoy qui étaient exactement comme celle présentée dans le manuel des potions.

Je pense qu'au vu de ces excellents résultats, il est normal que j'accorde quinze points à Gryffondor et cinq points à Serpentard, s'exclama le professeur Slughorn d'un air joyeux.

En sortant des cachots, Harry profita que Ron parlait avec Neville de Quidditch pour parler à Hermione.

Comment ça se passe avec Ron ? demanda Harry.

Ca va bien, mais il n'aime pas trop qu'on se montre en public, c'est pour ça que tu ne nous vois pas toujours ensemble. Je pense que c'était cela que tu voulais savoir ? dit Hermione en souriant.

Oui, je m'inquiétais, je pensais que vous n'étiez plus ensemble… Mais ça me rassure !

* * *

 **Voilà voilà pour aujourd'hui ! :) Qu'en avez vous pensez ?**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Cet univers est celui de J.K Rowling, mais cette histoire est la mienne.

Note: Je m'excuse pour le temps d'attente depuis le dernier chapitre. J'espère que vous aimerez le chapitre pour me faire pardonner ! :)

Laissez moi un petit review pour me donner votre avis car je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez de ma fiction :)

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

VI.

Les deux semaines suivantes, passèrent très vite. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny ne se parlaient presque plus à cause de la montagne de devoirs que leur donnaient chaque professeur. En plus de leurs devoirs respectifs, Ron et Ginny s'entraînaient d'arrache pieds en vue des sélections de Quidditch qui avaient lieux le 12 septembre. Pendant leurs entraînements, Harry profitait qu'Hermione soit là pour lui demander de l'aide pour faire ses devoirs.

Combien de fois il faudra que je te dise d'organiser ton travail ? demanda Hermione à Harry un ton réprobateur.

Pendant les deux dernières semaines, Harry avait reçu beaucoup d'inscriptions pour les sélections de Quidditch. Avec tous ses devoirs, il n'avait même pas encore pu s'entraîner correctement. Au matin du 12 septembre, Harry, Ron et Ginny se dépêchèrent de déjeuner et se rendirent dans les vestiaires pour aller revêtir leur robe de Quidditch. Hermione avait promis d'assister aux sélections après avoir terminé son devoir de runes anciennes.

Une fois qu'Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient prêts, ils sortirent sur le terrain et virent une multitude d'élèves qui attendaient de pouvoir faire leurs preuves. Il y avait une dizaine de premières année, quelques troisièmes année et surtout des septièmes année. La majorité des élèves présents étaient des garçons. Il n'y avait que trois filles en comptant Ginny.

Bonjour à tous, dit Harry d'une voix forte pour se faire entendre de tous. Pour commencer vous allez vous mettre par groupes de dix et faire le tour du stade groupe après groupe pour que je voie comment vous volez. Pour les gardiens, les sélections commenceront juste après cela.

En attendant que les élèves enfourchent leurs balais, Harry vit qu'Hermione était enfin arrivée et installée dans les tribunes. Le premier groupe, composé des dix élèves de première année, était désastreux. A première vue ils ne savaient en aucun cas voler convenablement. Dans le deuxième groupe, trois personnes se détachaient : Ginny, bien évidemment, elle volait parfaitement bien, un élève de troisième année, qui s'appelait Davis Crover et une élève de cinquième année du nom de Kristy Loomker. Dans le troisième et dernier groupe, Harry reconnu Ellias Storm qui était en septième année lui aussi et il dû reconnaitre qu'il se débrouillait très bien ! Il remarqua également un élève de quatrième année, qui était plutôt agile sur son balai et qui portait le nom de Rony Peers.

Très bien ! cria Harry pour attirer leur attention. J'ai choisi cinq élèves qui joueront soit au poste de poursuiveur, soit au poste de batteur. Ceux que je vais appeler, viennent se placer juste derrière moi, on verra ensuite à quel poste vous jouerez. Bien! Ginny, Davis Crover, Kristy Loomker, Ellias Storm et Rony Peers. Les autres, merci d'être venu. Continuez de vous entrainer et vous progresserez. Vous pouvez regarder la fin des sélections dans les tribunes ou bien retourner au château.

Pendant que les élèves recalés sortaient du terrain, Harry se tourna vers ceux qu'il avait sélectionnés.

Qui aimerait jouer au poste de batteur ? demanda Harry.

Deux mains s'étaient levées, celles de Rony Peers et Davis Crover.

OK, alors vous trois – Harry montrait du doigt Ginny, Kristy et Ellias -, vous jouerez au poste de poursuiveur. On va faire des essais. Les gardiens – Harry se tourna vers Ron et un élève de sixième année du nom d'Hector Vargow – vous allez vous placer dans vos buts et essayez d'arrêter le plus de tirs possible. Je sélectionnerais le meilleur de vous deux. C'est parti !

Harry enfourcha son balai et se mit à hauteur des joueurs pour mieux juger leurs prestations. Ginny, Kristy et Ellias jouaient très bien et avaient déjà mis quatre buts à Hector contre seulement un à Ron. Les batteurs, Davis et Rony visaient excellemment bien. Ils ne rataient jamais leurs cibles. Au bout de quinze minutes, Harry fit signe à ses joueurs d'arrêter et de redescendre.

C'est parfait, commenta Harry visiblement très content. Pour le poste de gardien je garde Ron qui n'a laissé passer qu'un seul tir contre huit pour toi Hector. Pour les autres, vous pouvez garder vos places. C'était très bien. Le premier entrainement aura lieu demain à 18h. A demain !

Tous les joueurs se rendirent donc dans les vestiaires pour se changer et rentrèrent au château. Hermione les avait rejoints quelques minutes après.

C'était génial ! Poufsouffle n'a aucune chance contre vous, le mois prochain. Tu as très bien joué, ajouta Hermione à l'adresse de Ron.

Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny appréciaient particulièrement cette journée car, avec les sélections de Quidditch des différentes maisons, les cours de la journée ont été annulés. Tous les quatre profitèrent donc de la belle journée qui s'offrait à eux. En début d'après-midi ils ont été rendre visite à Hagrid qui avait insisté pour les garder pour le goûter. Il leur aurait préparé de délicieux gâteau, mais ils ont préféré décliner aimablement l'invitation sachant le goût qu'avaient les biscuits d'Hagrid. Ils se sont donc rendus dans le parc, sous un grand chêne et discutèrent tout l'après-midi. Après avoir dîné dans la Grande Salle, ils montèrent se coucher assez rapidement, car tous étaient visiblement très fatigués. Le lendemain après-midi, en attendant qu'Hermione finisse d'aider Ron à faire ses devoirs, Harry et Ginny préparaient le planning de la séance d'entrainement de Quidditch pour le soir.

Bon, on va y aller, tu viens avec nous Hermione ? demanda Harry.

Oui j'arrive, répondit-elle en finissant d'écrire la conclusion de son devoir d'Arithmancie.

Ils se rendirent donc tous les quatre au terrain. Hermione les laissa se changer et se rendit dans les tribunes.

Où est Ellias ? demanda Harry aux autres en voyant l'heure défiler. Il est déjà 18h45, la séance est presque finie ! S'il veut continuer à jouer dans l'équipe, il ne faudrait pas que cela se reproduise, sans prévenir en plus ! s'indigna Harry.

Je ne sais pas. D'ailleurs personne ne l'a vu de la journée, dit Ginny. Il n'était pas dans Grande Salle, ni ce matin, ni ce midi.

L'entrainement touchait à sa fin et toujours aucun signe de vie de la part d'Ellias. Une fois de retour dans la Salle Commune, Harry interrogeait les autres au sujet de la disparition soudaine d'Ellias, mais personne ne semblait l'avoir vu de toute la journée. Harry monta alors dans le dortoir et y sortit la carte du Maraudeur, mais impossible de voir Ellias. Où pouvait-il bien être ? De toute façon, pensait Harry, il est difficile de trouver quelqu'un de précis sur cette carte avec la multitude d'autres petits points, représentant chacun une personne, qui bougeaient sur la carte.

* * *

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! :) J'espère que ça vous a plu, dites le moi dans un petit review ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Cet univers est celui de J.K Rowling, mais cette histoire est la mienne.**

 **Note: Je m'excuse pour le temps d'attente depuis le dernier chapitre. J'espère que vous aimerez le chapitre pour me faire pardonner ! :)**

 **Laissez moi un petit review pour me donner votre avis car je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez de ma fiction :)**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

VII.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry s'endormi avec la carte dans les mains et ne se réveilla qu'à l'aube. Dans le lit d'à côté Ron dormait encore profondément et ronflait bruyamment. Harry décida donc de descendre dans la salle commune, au cas où Ellias y serait aussi. Une fois descendu, Ellias était effectivement là en train de faire ses devoirs.

Comment ça se fait que tu as raté l'entrainement hier soir ? demanda Harry avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

Je suis désolé, je ne pouvais pas y être, le professeur Weasley nous a donné tout un tas de devoirs à faire pour aujourd'hui, j'ai donc été toute la soirée à la bibliothèque pour travaillé et comme tu peux le voir, je n'ai toujours pas fini, répondit Ellias avec un sourire.

Eh bien, je pense que tu aurais pu prévenir !

Oui, ça ne se reproduira pas, je suis vraiment désolé, dit Ellias sur un ton d'excuse.

Très bien, sinon je serais obligé de te renvoyer de l'équipe, dit Harry en s'éloignant.

Harry passa par le portrait et sortit de la Salle Commune pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle en attendant les autres. Sur le chemin, dans le hall, Harry rencontra le professeur McGonagall en compagnie de Mr Flitwick et Mme Pomfresh. Ils paraissaient tous les trois bouleversées. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Harry se rapprocha et se cacha dans l'angle d'un mur pour mieux écouter la conversation.

Je ne comprends pas ! Comment cela a-t-il pu se passé ? Qu'est-ce que l'on va dire à son père ? Si cela recommence nous serons obligés de renvoyer les élèves chez eux ! s'exclama le professeur McGonagall désemparée.

Elle a été trouvée comme cela par une de ses camarades de classe dans le couloir du septième étage. Qui a pu faire ça ? Comment une personne de cette espèce à pu rentrer dans le château ?

Je ne sais pas Filius, dit le professeur McGonagall d'une voix faible.

Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait ! Quelqu'un s'est fait attaqué par une bête ? Décidé à en apprendre plus, Harry se mit à découvert et marcha rapidement dans la direction des professeurs.

Que s'est-il passé professeur ? demanda Harry d'une voix tremblante au professeur McGonagall.

Potter ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Cela ne vous regarde pas !

Je vous ai entendu parler d'une agression, qui a été attaqué ?

Oh… Potter ! C'est une de vos amies… Luna Lovegood a été retrouvée ce matin dans le couloir du septième étage avec… une morsure de loup-garou sur le visage. Elle a eu beaucoup de chance, elle va s'en sortir, ajouta t-elle rapidement en voyant le visage terrifié d'Harry. Mme Pomfresh lui a administré les soins nécessaires.

Mais… est-ce qu'elle va… est-ce qu'elle va se transformer à chaque pleine lune ? Ou bien… elle n'aura que les symptômes ?

Nous pensons que… nous pensons qu'elle se transformera à chaque pleine lune car si elle a été mordue hier, c'était la pleine lune et donc le loup-garou qui a fait cela était métamorphosé, dit le professeur McGonagall qui était à présent prise de sanglots.

Je peux la voir ? demanda Harry terrifié à l'idée même de trouver une Luna défigurée.

Oui bien sûr…

Harry se dirigea donc en direction de l'infirmerie. Une fois arrivé, il vit qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul lit occupé. Luna se trouvait au fond de l'infirmerie, seule, le visage enveloppé dans d'épaisses bandes blanches. A chaque pas, l'estomac d'Harry se contractait de plus en plus. Dans quel état était-elle ? Neville était-il au courant ? Sûrement pas, sinon il serait déjà là pensait Harry avec tristesse. Arrivé à côté de Luna, il la vit paisiblement endormie. La morsure n'avait pas touché son œil, seule sa joue gauche était gravement touchée, pensa t-il en voyant une plus grosse épaisseur de bandes à cet endroit précis. Après quelques minutes, Harry se disait qu'il devrait prévenir les autres, les mettre au courant de se qui s'était passé la nuit dernière ! Apprendre l'atroce nouvelle à Neville qui dormait encore tranquillement dans son lit. Harry sortit donc de l'infirmerie et se rendit immédiatement dans la Salle Commune pour prévenir Neville. Arrivé dans le dortoir, Harry se pencha sur Neville et le secoua.

Neville ! Neville ! Réveille-toi ! Il s'est passé quelque chose cette nuit !

Après quelques secondes d'acharnement, Neville se réveilla.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il y a eu un problème avec Luna cette nuit…

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Comment va-t-elle, demandait Neville tout en s'habillant à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Elle est à l'infirmerie. Je pense que tu devrais voir par toi-même ce qui s'est passé…

Harry et Neville se dépêchèrent de sortir du dortoir, dévalèrent les escaliers et arrivèrent devant les professeurs qui étaient toujours là.

Ah, Mr Londubat, je suis vraiment désolée, dit Mme Pomfresh à l'adresse de Neville.

Neville ouvrit les portes de l'infirmerie et se précipita auprès de Luna qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. Il avait les mains plaquées sur sa bouche en voyant Luna ainsi.

Qu'est-ce qui lui ai arrivé ?

Elle s'est fait mordre par un loup-garou la nuit dernière…, répondit Harry.

Comment c'est possible ? Pourquoi elle ?

Je ne sais pas, dit Harry en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Neville qui s'était effondré sur une chaise, les mains toujours plaquées sur sa bouche.

Les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick entrèrent à leur tour dans l'infirmerie accompagnés de Mme Pomfresh qui était toujours dans tous ses états. Toujours dans le silence, ils vinrent se placer autour du lit de Luna et la regardaient. Visiblement, ils ne savaient pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Soudain, le professeur McGonagall prit la parole :

Je pense qu'il serait préférable d'envoyer Miss Lovegood à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste pour les blessures magiques. Ils seront plus aptes à s'occuper d'elle. Mme Pomfresh, allez prévenir Mr Lovegood que sa fille a été victime d'une agression. Filius, prévenez le ministère que nous aurons besoin de quelques Aurors pour protéger les élèves.

Le silence retomba de nouveau dans l'infirmerie. Neville ne bougeait toujours pas et Harry avait laissé sa main sur son épaule.

Je suis vraiment désolé Londubat, reprit le professeur McGonagall en fixant Neville, qui lui, regardait toujours Luna et ne semblait pas avoir entendu que l'on s'adressait à lui.

Après avoir fixé pendant quelques minutes le visage rond de Neville, le professeur McGonagall sortit de l'infirmerie. Harry pensait que lui aussi devrait sortir et laisser Neville seul avec Luna. Il devait d'ailleurs prévenir les autres de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit.

Je te laisse seul avec elle. Je repasserai en fin d'après-midi, dit Harry à Neville d'une voix plutôt douce.

Harry s'éloigna, laissant un Neville abattu derrière lui. Après avoir refermé les portes de l'infirmerie, Harry monta les marches quatre à quatre pour se rendre le plus vite possible dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors pour avertir Hermione, Ron et Ginny. Une fois qu'il ait passé le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Harry vit Hermione, Ron et Ginny en train de faire leurs devoirs au coin de la cheminée. En le voyant arriver, ils tournèrent la tête vers lui. Il devait avoir mauvaise mine car aussitôt Ginny lui dit :

Ca va Harry ? Tu es tout pâle…

Non pas vraiment… Ce matin en descendant prendre mon petit déjeuner, j'ai surpris les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick qui discutaient avec Mme Pomfresh. J'ai voulu savoir ce qui se passait et … ils m'ont dit que Luna avait été agressée cette nuit. Un loup-garou la mordue et … il se peut qu'elle se transforme désormais à chaque pleines lunes.

Personne ne semblait pouvoir réagir. Hermione et Ginny étaient devenues toute blanche et avaient une expression horrifiée sur le visage. Ron était complètement abasourdi.

Mais qui a pu faire ça ? demanda enfin Hermione. Ce n'est pas possible ! Les professeurs auraient vu si un loup-garou s'était introduit dans l'école ? On ne rentre pas facilement à Poudlard, il y a tout un tas d'enchantements qui gardent toutes les entrées.

Je ne sais pas. Le professeur McGonagall a seulement dit que Luna allait bientôt être emmenée à Sainte Mangouste et elle a demandé à ce que des Aurors viennent au château pour protéger les élèves contre toute nouvelle attaque.

La journée a été particulièrement triste. Au repas du midi, le professeur McGonagall a annoncé à tous les élèves l'agression qui avait eu lieu et recommanda de faire très attention si nous nous promenions seuls dans les couloirs le soir, surtout un soir de pleine lune. En fin d'après-midi, comme promis, Harry retourna à l'infirmerie pour prendre des nouvelles de Luna.

Comment va Luna ? demanda Harry à Neville.

Elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée, mais Mme Pomfresh dit que ses blessures commencent à guérir. Elle gardera néanmoins quelques cicatrices sur le visage.

Après être resté quelques temps en silence aux côtés de Neville, Harry retourna dans la Salle Commune. Il était déjà tard, les autres étaient partis se coucher et Harry fit de même.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce soir ! :) J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Laissez un petit review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Cet univers est celui de J.K Rowling, mais cette histoire est la mienne.**

 **Note: Je m'excuse pour le temps d'attente depuis le dernier chapitre. J'espère que vous aimerez le chapitre pour me faire pardonner ! :)**

 **Laissez moi un petit review pour me donner votre avis car je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez de ma fiction :)**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

VIII.

Les semaines passaient et aucune autre agression n'eut lieu. Le coupable n'a toujours pas été retrouvé et désormais, une dizaine d'Aurors patrouillait jour et nuit dans les couloirs du château. Septembre avait laissé place à Octobre. Les feuilles des arbres dans le parc jaunissaient et tombaient. Le temps était déprimant, le ciel gris et de temps à autres, la pluie martelait les vitres. Le match contre Poufsouffle approchait à grands pas. Harry était fier de l'équipe qu'il avait composé cette année. Il pensait d'ailleurs qu'ils avaient de grandes chances de gagner la coupe cette année. Ellias n'avait plus manqué aucun entrainement et se surpassait pendant les exercices que leur donnait Harry. Le matin du match, Ron était plutôt embarbouillé et n'avait presque rien mangé au petit déjeuner (le petit déjeuner était pourtant l'un des moments préférés de Ron). Harry et Ginny paraissaient beaucoup plus détendus que lui. En ce moment même, Harry pensait à Luna qui, comme à son habitude, aurait mis son désormais célèbre chapeau avec un énorme lion qui rugissait. Hermione venait de les rejoindre dans la Grande Salle et s'était assise à côté de Ron. Elle essayait désespérément de le persuader qu'il s'en sortirait à merveille, mais comme Harry le savait, il est très difficile d'encourager Ron, qui est toujours stressé le jour d'un grand match. Après qu'Hermione ait réussi à faire avaler quelque chose à Ron, tous les quatre se mirent en route vers les vestiaires. Hermione alla s'installer dans les tribunes aux côtés de Neville qui avait le visage toujours aussi triste depuis le jour où il avait vu Luna sur son lit à l'infirmerie. Cela faisait bientôt trois semaines qu'elle était partie à Sainte Mangouste. Après que les sept joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor aient revêtit leurs robes de Quidditch, ils se rendirent sur le terrain.

Je me demande qui va faire les commentaires du match, demanda Harry à Ginny.

A ce qui paraît ce serait une élève de Serdaigle qui s'appelle Eva Vorm. Elle est attrapeuse dans l'équipe de Serdaigle.

Madame Bibine était déjà prête sur son balai et attendait que les joueurs des deux équipes se mettent en place. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'équipe de Poufsouffle arriva sur le terrain. Leur capitaine se plaça face à Harry. C'était un garçon de grande taille avec des cheveux blonds légèrement bouclés. Harry ne le connaissait pas mais en voyant sa batte dans sa main droite, su qu'il jouait au poste de batteur.

Vous êtes prêts ? demanda Mme Bibine. Enfourchez vos balais. Les capitaines serrez-vous la main.

Après qu'ils se soient serré la main, Madame Bibine siffla le début du match.

Et c'est parti pour le premier match de Quidditch de l'année, cria Eva dans le mégaphone. Gryffondor a le Souaffle ! Ginny Weasley passe à Ellias qui tire et … marque ! Dix points pour Gryffondor.

Harry écoutait les commentaires tout en faisant le tour du terrain à la recherche du Vif d'Or. L'attrapeur de Poufsouffle volait à l'inverse d'Harry. Harry s'arrêta quelques instants pour écouter les commentaires d'Eva.

Ginny Weasley marque son sixième but ! Gryffondor mène désormais de quatre-vingt-dix points à trente. Les deux attrapeurs ne semblent toujours pas avoir trouvé le Vif d'Or.

Harry se mit de nouveau à faire des tours de terrain à la recherche du Vif d'Or et soudain il le vit, briller au loin, devant les tribunes des Serpentard. Il accéléra brusquement. L'attrapeur de Poufsouffle remarqua son changement de rythme, changea de direction et le rattrapa après un virage sec. Le vent sifflait dans ses oreilles, Harry n'entendait plus que le léger battement des ailes du Vif d'or. L'attrapeur de Poufsouffle tentait tant bien que mal de revenir à la hauteur d'Harry, mais ce dernier avait toutefois une nette avance. Harry tendit son bras et referma sa main sur la petite balle d'or, ses ailes battant à présent faiblement.

Harry Potter attrape le Vif d'Or et marque cent cinquante points ! Gryffondor gagne sur le score de trois cents dix à quatre vingt dix, s'écria Eva dans le mégaphone.

De nombreuses et bruyantes acclamations s'élevaient des tribunes. Harry vit ses partenaires arriver vers lui. Ginny fut la première à se poser à côté de lui et le serra dans les bras en le félicitant. Harry lui rendit son étreinte et souriait à présent aux autres qui s'avançaient vers lui les bras levés. Quelques instants plus tard, de retour dans les vestiaires, la fête battait son plein. Ron faisait le récit de ses exploits devant Hermione qui levait de temps en temps les yeux au ciel, et quelques élèves de première année. Harry et Ginny se joignirent à Neville qui était seul à une table, pour lui tenir compagnie. Au fil du temps, la Salle Commune de Gryffondor se vidait. Bientôt, il ne restait plus que Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny et Neville, qui restaient assis devant le feu de cheminée en silence. En cet instant Harry réalisa qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul, qu'il avait réussi à se trouver une nouvelle famille. Ce moment aurait pu durer une éternité mais le temps passait et il commençait à se faire tard. Ginny se leva la première.

Moi je vais aller me coucher, demain on a une longue journée de cours qui s'annonce.

Elle embrassa Harry puis monta se coucher. Hermione fit de même quelques minutes plus tard. Elle embrassa Ron qui rosit légèrement. Les garçons décidèrent finalement d'aller eux aussi se coucher afin de rester pleinement éveiller pendant les cours du lendemain.

Malgré leur bonne intention d'aller se coucher de « bonne heure », Harry, Ron et Neville paraissaient exténués. Cela ne semblait cependant pas différent de d'habitude. Ils se levèrent tout de même par obligation mais seraient bien restés au chaud dans leurs lits encore une heure ou deux. Ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle où se trouvaient déjà Hermione et Ginny en train de manger des toasts avec de la confiture. Harry, Ron et Neville se joignirent à eux. Ron se jeta sur la nourriture. Il prit les céréales dans une main et quelques toasts dans l'autre.

On dirait que tu n'as pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours ! s'exclama Hermione en lançant un regard réprobateur à Ron, qui faisait semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu.

C'est bizarre, Ellias n'est pas là, s'aperçut Harry. Il était pourtant sortit avant nous du dortoir ce matin.

J'espère juste qu'il ne manquera pas l'entrainement de ce soir, ajouta Ginny, il faut se mettre au point pour le match contre Serpentard qui est dans deux mois.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête tout en parcourant la salle des yeux à la recherche d'Ellias. Peut-être réapparaîtra t-il dans la journée. Cependant, aucune trace d'Ellias de toute la journée. Il n'est pas venu en cours et n'a pas assisté à l'entrainement de Quidditch.

J'espère qu'il va avoir une bonne excuse pour ne pas avoir prévenu cette fois, tempêta Harry.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce 8e chapitre ! :) Qu'en avez vous pensé ? La suite la semaine prochaine :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Cet univers est celui de J.K Rowling, mais cette histoire est la mienne.**

 **Note: Je m'excuse pour le temps d'attente depuis le dernier chapitre. J'espère que vous aimerez le chapitre pour me faire pardonner ! :)**

 **Laissez moi un petit review pour me donner votre avis car je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez de ma fiction :)**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

IX.

Le lendemain matin, Harry s'était levé étonnamment tôt et s'installa dans le canapé de la Salle Commune dans l'attente de voir Ellias descendre. Harry n'attendit même pas dix minutes avant de voir Ellias pointer le bout de son nez. Harry se leva s'approcha de lui.

Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu hier que tu ne pourrais pas assister à l'entrainement ? Ca fait déjà deux fois que tu ne viens pas t'entrainer et que tu ne préviens personne. Tu avais une excuse ?

Euh… j'étais en retenue avec Rusard… J'ai été pris à jouer avec un frisbee à dents du magasin Weasley, répondit Ellias qui paraissait moins à l'aise que d'habitude.

Ah… très bien. Pour cette fois encore ça va, mais la prochaine que ne préviens pas, j'irai en parler à notre directeur de maison et je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre pour te remplacer, dit Harry d'un ton qu'il voulait plus autoritaire que la dernière fois.

Après avoir promis à Harry qu'il ne recommencerait pas, Ellias sortit par le trou du portrait et Harry le perdit de vue. En voyant qu'il était encore tôt et que Ron, Hermione et Ginny ne descendraient pas tout de suite, Harry décida de se rendre seul dans la Grande Salle. Arrivé là-bas, plusieurs élèves à la table des Poufsouffles chuchotaient et d'autres avaient les larmes aux yeux. Intrigué, Harry se dirigea dans leur direction afin de savoir ce qui se passait.

Ca va, lança Harry à une élève de première année qui pleurait.

Personne ne semblait vouloir lui répondre. Harry réitéra donc sa question.

Non… Une de nos amies a été attaquée par une bête cette nuit. Elle était en première année et… elle a été mordue comme la fille de Serdaigle le mois dernier.

Et elle va bien ? Elle est à l'infirmerie ?

Oui… et ils vont l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste dans deux jours, répondit une fille de deuxième année qui sanglotait.

Tout se bousculait dans la tête de Harry. Deux agressions en deux mois. Tout semblait recommencer comme lors de l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets au cours de sa deuxième année. « Qui était ce loup-garou qui n'arrivait pas à se contrôler ? » n'arrêtait pas de se demander Harry. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il sache ce qu'il se passe, il fallait qu'il en parle à Hermione qui saurait quoi faire. Il attendit donc, assis sur un banc à la table des Gryffondor. Soudain, il vit Drago Malefoy arriver, les mains dans les poches. Harry lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Drago s'asseya donc à côté de lui curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

Salut, dit Drago à l'adresse de Harry.

Salut, tu as vu ce qui se passe en ce moment ? Les agressions ? Il y en a encore eu une la nuit dernière, ajouta-t-il en voyant Drago qui ne semblait pas être encore au courant de la deuxième agression.

Il y en a eu encore une ? répondit-il bouche bée.

Oui, une fille de Poufsouffle qui devait être en première année. Je ne vois pas le lien qu'il y a entre les agressions. Ca ne peut pas être la même chose qu'à l'époque de la Chambre des Secrets ! Tout cela est terminé !

Oui, c'est sûr que ce n'est pas la même chose, mais là je ne sais pas quoi dire ! Je pense qu'il faudrait en parler avec McGonagall. Elle doit bien savoir quelque chose, non ?

Je ne sais pas, mais je vais en parler aux autres et après on ira voir McGonagall.

Harry et Drago continuaient de discuter des agressions jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Neville qui vinrent se joindre à eux pour le petit déjeuner. A peine étaient-ils assis, qu'Harry leur annonça la mauvaise nouvelle.

Il y a eu une deuxième agression cette nuit ! Une élève de Poufsouffle.

Quoi ? lancèrent Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Neville d'une même voix.

Comment c'est possible, ajouta Hermione, ils n'ont toujours pas trouvé le coupable de la dernière fois ? Si ça continue il va y avoir un mort.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a eu ? Elle a été mordue comme Luna ? demanda Neville à Harry.

Oui.

Ca fait bien un mois qu'a eu lieu la dernière agression ? dit Hermione d'un ton énigmatique. Comment se fait-il qu'un loup-garou attaque dans l'école. A moins qu'il soit déjà sur place, un élève, un professeur…

Harry avait déjà réfléchit à la question ! Deux agressions à un mois d'intervalle jour pour jour ! Comment un loup-garou peut-il être à Poudlard sans que personne ne s'en soit rendu compte ? Tout de suite, l'image de Lupin se métamorphosant en loup-garou apparu dans sa tête. « Ce n'est pas possible, il arrive à se contrôler avec la potion qu'il boit chaque mois. Non, ce n'est pas lui, il y a sûrement une autre raison », se répétait Harry dans sa tête.

J'y avais pensé aussi, mais ce n'est pas possible !

Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que c'est Lupin qui est derrière tout ça ? demanda Ron, qui semblait avoir lu dans les pensées de Harry.

Non, je ne pense pas, il prend sa potion tue-loup tous les mois, Slughorn lui prépare, je les ai entendu en parler dans les couloirs à la rentrée. Mais je pense que tous ceux au courant du « problème » de Lupin le soupçonneront immédiatement. Il n'est d'ailleurs pas impossible que des parents d'élèves demandent son renvoi définitif, affirma Hermione.

Il y a forcément un autre loup-garou dans l'école, mais qui ? réfléchissait Harry à voix haute.

Quelques jours plus tard, à la veille de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, les soupçons d'Hermione s'avéraient justifiés. Au matin, de nombreux élèves avaient reçu des lettres de leurs parents qui étaient furieux que le coupable ne soit toujours pas identifié.

On devrait peut-être aller voir McGonagall et lui demander si elle sait quelque chose, non ? demanda Hermione à Ron et Harry en plein cours de potions, ce qui n'était pas dans son habitude.

Je pense aussi, on ira demain après la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, suggéra Ron aux deux autres.

Ils ne reparlèrent plus des agressions de la journée et semblaient plus détendus, ce qui était sûrement dû au magnifique temps qu'il faisait. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à se balader dans le parc de Poudlard. Harry tenant la main de Ginny. Pour une fois, Ron fit de même, ce qui réjouissait Hermione. Ils passèrent tous les quatre, en fin de journée, à la cabane de Hagrid pour prendre le thé. Hagrid était visiblement ravi de les voir. Il leur prépara sa « spécialité » : des gâteaux noircis et durs comme de la pierre. Cependant, pour lui faire plaisir, ils se forcèrent à en manger un chacun.

Le lendemain matin, Ron était impatient de se rendre chez Honeyduckes pour faire le plein de friandises, pour tenir jusqu'à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Harry avait prévu d'emmener Ginny chez Madame Pieddodu, le repère des amoureux à Pré-au-Lard.

En début d'après-midi, tous les élèves (à partir de la troisième année) donnèrent leurs autorisations de sortie à Rusard avant d'aller à Pré-au-Lard. Les troisièmes années étaient surexcitées à l'idée de s'y rendre pour la première fois. Aussitôt arrivé, Harry et Ginny virent Ron se rendre chez Honeyduckes, Hermione le suivant en courant derrière lui. Ils éclatèrent de rire tout en avançant vers le salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu. Lors de sa cinquième année, Harry y était venu en compagnie de Cho Chang et cela ne c'était pas très bien passé, mais aujourd'hui, il était avec Ginny et tout serait parfait. Ils s'installèrent à une table près du feu de cheminée. Leurs tasse de thé à la main, ils discutèrent et rirent pendant des heures. Tous deux ne voyait pas le temps passé. D'ailleurs, voyant qu'il était déjà tard, ils allèrent rejoindre Ron et Hermione qui se trouvaient aux Trois Balais et qui buvaient une Bièreaubeurre. Pour Harry, cette sortie à Pré-au-Lard était de loin la meilleure qu'il eu jamais faite. Tout s'était passé comme il l'avait espéré.

* * *

 **Ce chapitre est un peu plus court ! :)**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Laissez un petit review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Cet univers est celui de J.K Rowling, mais cette histoire est la mienne.**

 **Note: Je m'excuse pour le temps d'attente depuis le dernier chapitre. J'espère que vous aimerez le chapitre pour me faire pardonner ! :)**

 **Laissez moi un petit review pour me donner votre avis car je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez de ma fiction :)**

 **Je tiens aussi à remercier** _Elena_ **, pour ses reviews et ses conseils ça me fait très plaisir ! :) Pour te répondre : A propos de Malefoy, j'ai changé volontairement son caractère car j'ai toujours espérer que ça puisse se passer comme cela entre Harry et lui après la bataille de Poudlard, quand Harry l'a aidé dans la salle sur demande. Mais c'est vrai que ça peut paraitre bizarre que son changement de caractère soit si soudain ;) En ce qui concerne Ellias... haha surprise ^^ Et pour mes publications, j'essaye de publie fois par semaines sauf quand j'aurai mes révisions pour les partiels, je ne pourrai pas publier souvent mais je ferai tout pour ne pas que vous attendiez trop longtemps ! :)**

 **Encore merci pour tes reviews, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

X.

Le lendemain matin, comme convenu, Harry, Ron et Hermione se rendirent dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall pour en savoir plus sur les agressions qui ont eu lieu. En se rendant dans le bureau de la nouvelle directrice, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à Dumbledore, à leurs conversations… Il aurait tellement voulu que Dumbledore soit toujours de ce monde !

Bièreaubeurre, dit Hermione à l'adresse de la statue qui gardait l'entrée du bureau.

La statue pivota et laissa un libre accès à l'escalier qui menait au bureau de la directrice. A la queue leu leu, ils montèrent les marches. Harry frappa à la porte et entendit la voix stricte du professeur McGonagall dire :

Entrez.

Harry, Ron et Hermione entrèrent, plus déterminés que jamais à savoir ce qui se passait dans le château. Qui était à l'origine de ces agressions ?

Potter, Weasley et Granger, comme au bon vieux temps. Que me vaut ce plaisir ? lança le professeur McGonagall avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

Professeur, commença Harry, nous souhaiterions savoir…. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi une deuxième agression a eu lieu ? Nous pensions que vous auriez trouvé le coupable…

Le professeur McGonagall avait perdu son sourire. Son visage se crispait de plus en plus, elle semblait à présent torturée de l'intérieur.

Nous ne savons toujours pas qui est à l'origine de ces agressions. Aucune piste, dit le professeur McGonagall d'un ton découragé.

Vous savez que c'est un loup-garou qui les a attaqué, non ? demanda Hermione d'un ton accusateur. Vous devez forcément avoir des pistes ?

Oui, nous savons que c'est un loup-garou qui attaque mais nous ne savons pas qui. Il y a pourtant des Aurors qui patrouillent dans le château jour et nuit mais ils n'ont rien vu ! Je ne comprends pas comment cela est possible… Il doit se cacher quelque part pour se métamorphoser…, puis inconsciemment, il sort de sa cachette, sûrement pour rejoindre les siens dans la Forêt Interdite et tombe sur des élèves…

Le professeur McGonagall faisait des hypothèses à voix haute tout en faisant les cent pas dans son bureau. Harry, Ron et Hermione la suivaient des yeux, sans oser prononcer le moindre mot par peur de perturber ses pensées.

Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que le professeur Lupin pourrait être coupable ? Ce n'est pas lui, il y a forcément un autre loup-garou dans le château et personne ne sait qui c'est ! s'exclama Harry sur un ton de reproche.

Non, non, bien sûr que non, répondit le professeur McGonagall. Le professeur Lupin prend sa potion tous les mois et j'ai une entière confiance en lui. Mais j'ai bien peur que les parents d'élèves se posent des questions à propos du professeur Lupin.

Le professeur McGonagall n'avait pas tord. Dans les jours qui suivirent, des rumeurs à propos du professeur Lupin se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses. Certains élèves n'osaient même plus se rendre dans son cours. Les élèves le fuyaient. Les jours passaient et un grand nombre d'élèves fut contraint de rentrer chez eux par leurs parents, effrayés à l'idée qu'un loup-garou, qui avait peut-être commis ces agressions, fasse cours à leurs enfants. Très vite, octobre laissa place à novembre. Les feuilles des arbres avaient toutes disparues et le temps se rafraîchissait. Dans un mois avait lieu le match contre Serpentard, mais Harry pensait plutôt à Lupin. Lupin qui avait toujours été là pour lui, qui l'a toujours soutenu… Harry en été persuader que ce n'était pas lui le coupable de ces agressions, mais les autres élèves n'étaient pas de cet avis là. C'était facile d'accuser Lupin. C'est un coupable idéal.

Je pense que je devrais aller parler avec Rémus, décida Harry.

Je pense aussi, ça te permettra de te conforter dans ton opinion, l'encouragea Ginny qui était assise contre lui dans le canapé de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors.

J'irai le voir demain, après le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Je sais que ce n'est pas lui, je lui montrerai que je le soutiens ! Je vais prouver que ce n'est pas lui qui agresse les élèves !

Harry se redressa soudain, réfléchissant voix haute :

Comment je n'ai pas pu y penser plus tôt ? s'interrogea Harry.

Penser à quoi ? demanda Ginny en regardant Harry se hâter dans l'escalier qui mène au dortoir.

Harry monta les marches quatre à quatre, entra dans le dortoir et sortit sa valise de sous son lit. Il retira tout ce qui ne l'intéressait pas et finit par en sortir un bout de parchemin vierge. Il rangea sa valise et redescendit rejoindre Ginny. Il brandit son morceau de parchemin comme un signe de victoire.

La carte du Maraudeur, s'exclama t-il. A la prochaine pleine lune, je regarderai qui n'est pas dans son dortoir et si je découvre quelqu'un roder dans les couloirs, je mettrai ma cape d'invisibilité pour me rendre sur place sans être remarqué par le loup-garou. Quand est la prochaine pleine lune ?

Le 12 novembre je crois, dans à peine deux semaines, répondit Ginny qui approuvait ce plan. Je viendrais avec toi !

D'accord, dit Harry, on ira tous les deux sous la cape alors.

Mercredi après-midi, comme prévu, Harry attendit la fin du cours de défense contre les forces du mal pour pouvoir parler seul à seul avec le professeur Lupin.

Rémus, je peux vous parler ? demanda Harry.

Oui bien sûr Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

C'est à propos des agressions, je sais que ce n'est pas vous, s'empressa d'ajouter Harry en voyant que Rémus avait ouvert la bouche pour répliquer. Je voulais juste vous demander si vous saviez quelque chose ? On sait que c'est un loup-garou qui attaque les élèves, mais qui ? On ne l'a toujours pas trouvé ! Combien d'agressions va-t-il encore y avoir ?

Je comprends ton agacement, les Aurors font tout leur possible pour le retrouver, mais j'ai l'impression que l'élève en question, oui je pense que c'est un élève, ajouta Rémus en voyant l'air interrogateur de Harry, doit être conscient de son problème car à chaque pleine lune il se cache et arrive à éviter les endroits bondés d'élèves. Il a l'habitude de se cacher.

Rémus et Harry ont continué de parler des agressions pendant au moins deux heures. Cette nuit, c'était la pleine lune et la seule chose qu'Harry souhait était qu'aucune agression n'ait lieu ! Son vœu fut d'ailleurs exaucé, car le lendemain matin, en se réveillant, il était heureux de voir que tout le monde allait bien, était en pleine forme. Il n'y a pas eu d'agression. Quel soulagement ! Pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent, le château était serein, soulagé qu'aucune agression n'ait eu lieu ce mois-ci, et les rumeurs à propos du professeur Lupin s'étaient calmées. L'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor était plus en forme que jamais. Tous les joueurs ont été présents à tous les entrainements et se montraient fin prêts pour le match contre Serpentard qui avait lieu dans un mois, le vingt décembre. La vie à Poudlard avait donc reprit un cours normal et les devoirs donnés aux élèves de septième années étaient plus nombreux que jamais. Pour le lendemain matin, Harry et Ron avaient deux potions à faire (une de Ratatinage et une d'Aiguise-Méninges), un devoir de trente centimètre en métamorphose et un devoir de vingt-cinq centimètre en Botanique. Comme à leur habitude, Harry et Ron avaient attendu le dernier moment pour faire leurs devoirs malgré les conseils que leur avaient donné Hermione et Ginny, qui eux, étaient à jours dans leurs devoirs.

Je vous ai pourtant offert à tous les deux un planning ensorcelé pour vous organiser dans vos devoirs ! Vous ne pouvez pas, pour une fois, faire comme Ginny et moi et travailler ? les interrogea Hermione.

L'entrainement de Quidditch est plus important que les devoirs, il faut que je sois au meilleur niveau pour le match contre Serpentard, affirma Ron.

Je te signale que moi aussi je joue au Quidditch et j'ai tout à fait le temps de faire mes devoirs et pas la veille, réplica Ginny d'un ton accusateur.

Harry préféra ne pas prendre part au débat qui s'était à présent engagé entre Ginny, Hermione et Ron, sur celui qui avait la meilleure stratégie de travail. Ron l'avait finalement remporté face à Hermione qui a cédé et était à présent en train de rédiger le devoir de botanique de Ron. Quant à Ginny elle était en train de lire un magazine sur les Harpies de Holyhead qui était une équipe de Quidditch exclusivement constituée de filles et dans laquelle Ginny rêvait de jouer.

Trop occupés par la multitude de devoirs qui leur était donnée, les semaines passaient à une vitesse hallucinante et bientôt décembre s'installa. Le parc de Poudlard était à présent recouvert de neige, le vent glacial fouettait le visage des élèves quand ils devaient se rendre dans les serres de botanique, qui se trouvaient à l'autre bout du parc de Poudlard. Depuis le mois dernier, aucune agression n'avait eu lieu, mais la prochaine pleine lune approchait à grand pas et la tension commençait à monter chez les élèves des quatre maisons. Le sujet du loup-garou avait de nouveau resurgit dans les couloirs du château ainsi que la question que tous se posaient à propos du professeur Lupin. Allait-il devoir quitter de nouveau le château à cause de sa nature de loup-garou ? De toute façon, il est innocent, n'arrêtait pas de se répéter Harry. Mais pour le moment Harry ne pouvait se préoccuper pleinement de la situation de Lupin, car dans quelques jours aurait lieu le match de Quidditch contre Serpentard et l'équipe de Gryffondor devait encore ajuster certaines techniques d'attaques. Les jours suivants, les entrainements s'intensifiaient et les joueurs se surpassaient pour gagner le match qui s'annonçait, afin de prendre une réelle option sur la victoire de la Coupe de Quidditch.

Tu penses qu'on va gagner contre Serpentard ? demanda timidement Ron à Harry.

Si l'équipe joue comme elle joue à l'entrainement, il n'y a aucune chance que nous perdions, assura Harry.

Tant mieux ! Je compte bien remporter la coupe pour la deuxième fois pour faire mieux que ce qu'avait fait Charlie de son temps ! s'exclama Ron.

Harry et Ron se reconcentrèrent sur leurs devoirs qu'ils auraient dû déjà avoir fini, comme Hermione et Ginny, qui elles, étaient sorties à Pré-au-Lard sans eux, ce qui avait fortement agacé Ron durant la plus grande partie de la journée. Soudain, Harry se remit à penser à la pleine lune du lendemain. Y-aura-t-il une nouvelle attaque à la veille du match de Quidditch et à quelques jours des vacances de Noël ? Si les agressions continuaient, Lupin serait renvoyé, l'école fermera et il ne pourra toujours pas passer ses A.S.P.I.C. Que fera t-il si il devait en être ainsi ? Certes, il irait habiter chez les Weasley, mais il avait grand hâte de finir ses études et enfin pouvoir entamer sa carrière d'Auror.

* * *

 **Qu'en avez vous pensé ? :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : cet univers est la création de J.K Rowling mais l'histoire est de moi !**

 **Note : Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour l'attente de ce chapitre. Je n'étais pas chez moi et j'avais oublié mon chapitre. J'espère pour me rattraper, que vous aimerez ce chapitre ;)**

 **Ensuite je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews et pour répondre à Elena : salut :) oui pour les tirets je n'avais pas remarqué que quand je copiait mon texte de Word à ici, ça enlevait les tirets. Maintenant je vais faire attention. Merci ;) Et aussi merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! :)**

 **Enfin, merci aussi à Maxine3482 pour son review et j'espère aussi que la suite te plaira ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

XI.

Le lendemain matin, tous les élèves ainsi que certains professeurs semblaient anxieux en vue de la nuit de pleine lune. La journée passa extrêmement vite et bientôt, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny durent aller se coucher. Après s'être installé dans son lit, Harry prit de sa valise la carte du Maraudeur afin de connaitre l'identité de celui que tout le monde recherche, du loup-garou qui avait déjà fait deux victimes. Mais après avoir regardé plus d'une heure le bout de parchemin, Harry n'avait rien vu d'anormal, mis à part Mr Rusard et Mme Pince qui se promenait tous les deux dans le couloir du troisième étage, Miss Teigne trainant derrière eux. Résigné, il remit la carte dans sa valise et s'endormi, de multiples pensées tournoyant dans sa tête. Au matin, une fois arrivés dans la Grande Salle, Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny eurent le plaisir de voir qu'aucune agression n'avait eu lieu la nuit dernière. Cela faisait maintenant deux nuits de suite que le loup-garou ne s'était pas montré.

\- Avec de la chance il est parti ! essaya de se convaincre Ron. Il a peut-être eu peur avec tous ces Aurors qui trainent dans les couloirs la nuit ?

\- Je ne pense pas, s'empressa de répliquer Hermione. Je crois seulement qu'il n'y a pas eu d'incident, mais qu'il est toujours dans le château.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Hermione, je pense qu'il a juste réussi à éviter les élèves et les Aurors depuis deux mois, mais qu'il réapparaîtra bientôt… ajouta Harry.

En fin d'après-midi, juste après le cours de métamorphose, Harry et Ginny avaient réussi à échapper à Ron et Hermione pour se retrouver seuls, tous les deux. Par ce temps ensoleillé, ils s'étaient installés au pied d'un grand chêne au fond du parc. Ginny s'était confortablement allongée, la tête sur les genoux d'Harry.

\- Tu penses qu'on est tous prêts pour le match face à Serpentard la semaine prochaine ? demanda Ginny.

\- Oui je pense. Tout le monde se donne à fond à chaque entrainement. On a toutes nos chances de gagner ! assura Harry.

\- Au fait, -Ginny s'était rassise précipitamment et regardait Harry – dans sa lettre, maman dit que Rémus et Nymphadora avaient quelque chose à nous annoncer ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que c'est. D'ailleurs avec Hermione on en a déjà parlé et on pense que Nymphadora attend un deuxième enfant ! Après rien n'est encore sur ! Il faut attendre le réveillon de noël pour savoir…

\- Ca serait vraiment génial pour eux ! J'ai également hâte de savoir ! s'enthousiasma Harry.

Ginny reposa sa tête sur Harry.

\- Maman a aussi écrit que le commerce de Fred et George, n'a jamais aussi bien marché depuis quelques jours. Plusieurs touristes qui venaient de France sont entrés et ont acheté beaucoup de leurs produits.

\- Je suis vraiment content que ça marche pour eux ! Si ça continue comme ça, ils vont devenir célèbres dans le monde de la sorcellerie ! s'exclama Harry.

Harry et Ginny restèrent assis à parler jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche. Ils montèrent alors directement dans la salle commune et virent Hermione et Ron en train de faire leurs devoirs devant la cheminée. Ron tourna alors la tête vers eux.

\- On vous a cherché partout cet après-midi ! Vous étiez où ? demanda Ron.

\- On a passé l'après-midi dans le parc, tous les deux, répondit Ginny en souriant.

Harry et Ginny s'assirent eux aussi et sortirent leurs devoirs à faire.

Une semaine s'était écoulée et le jour du match tant redouté était arrivé. Une fois réveillés de bonne heure, Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione rejoignaient la Grande Salle où déjà de nombreux élèves étaient en train de déjeuner. Beaucoup d'entre eux arboraient les couleurs vives de Gryffondor alors que très peu portaient les couleurs verte et argent de Serpentard. Tous les quatre s'asseyaient à la table des Gryffondor et furent très vite rejoins par Neville, déjà vêtu de rouge et or.

\- Salut, lança Neville en se laissant tomber sur le banc à côté de Ron.

\- Salut Neville, répondirent Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny d'une même voix.

\- Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de Luna ? demanda Hermione à Neville.

\- Oui, d'après son père, elle se remet de ses blessures. D'ailleurs, grâce à la potion tue-loup, Luna ainsi que la fille de Poufsouffle qui a été mordue, ne se métamorphoseront pas à chaque pleine lune, mais auront simplement les symptômes, comme Bill, ajouta Neville en regardant Ron. Luna mangera sa viande saignante maintenant, dit-il en esquissant un léger sourire.

Une heure plus tard, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Neville étaient ne route vers le terrain de Quidditch. Le temps n'était pas très propice pour un match de Quidditch mais Harry avait déjà connu pire lors de sa troisième année, avec les Détraqueurs. Le parc et ses arbres étaient recouverts d'un léger manteau blanc et quelques flocons tombaient de temps à autre. En ce jour de match, le thermomètre frôlait le zéro. Ron tremblait comme une vieille branche. Ils avançaient tous les cinq péniblement vers le terrain, les joues rougies par le froid et les yeux à moitié fermés à cause de cette éblouissante lumière hivernale. Dans les vestiaires, Harry, Ron, Ginny et les quatre autres joueurs de l'équipe revêtaient leurs robes de match et se préparaient à sortir sur le terrain. Après que les joueurs des deux équipes soient prêts, Madame Bibine siffla le début du match. Bien que, plus que motivés, les joueurs de Gryffondor semblaient en grande difficulté face à une équipe de Serpentard totalement remaniée, excepté Drago Malefoy qui occupait toujours le poste d'attrapeur. Ron avait du mal à stopper les tirs adverses, notamment les tirs de Mark Spikes, un élève de sixième année, plus qu'impressionnant. Malgré, les six buts de Ginny et les trois buts d'Ellias, Gryffondor était mené de soixante-dix points. En faisant pour la énième fois le tour du terrain à la recherche de la petite balle dorée, Harry la remarqua enfin, près des buts de Serpentard. Il se mit à accélérer et fendait l'air glacial qui lui irritait le visage. Malefoy qui le vit se diriger vers les buts à grande vitesse, décida de le suivre. Malefoy sur ses talons, Harry continuait de suivre le Vif d'Or qui zigzaguait entre les joueurs des deux équipes. Malefoy avait finalement réussi à rattraper Harry et les deux attrapeurs se livrait à présent un duel acharné. Harry et Drago se donnait des coups de coude plus violents les uns que les autres.

\- Potter et Malefoy sont tout prêts d'attraper le Vif d'Or, commenta Eva Vorms dans le mégaphone. Potter à tout intérêt à l'attraper le premier car son équipe est actuellement menée 230 à 100 !

A l'annonce du score, un regain d'énergie envahit pleinement Harry qui accéléra de plus belle et laissa Malefoy derrière lui. Des cris d'encouragement s'élevaient des tribunes des Gryffondor.

\- Potter a laissé son adversaire sur place et semble se rapprocher de plus en plus du Vif d'Or ! s'écria Eva Vorms. Potter réaliser un virage serré… il tend le bras et ….. OUI ! Potter a attrapé le Vif d'Or ! Gryffondor qui était pourtant mené au score, l'emporte 250 à 230.

Des hurlements de joie envahissaient tout le stade, mais on pouvait également entendre les élèves de Serpentard huer les Gryffondor. Cette année encore, Gryffondor semblait inarrêtable. Ils étaient premiers du classement et les Serpentard étaient juste derrière eux, à la deuxième place. Une fois de retour dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, Harry, Ron et Ginny se mêlèrent à la cohue de leurs supporters laissant Hermione et Neville qui discutaient avec Ellias, derrière eux. Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry, Ron et Ginny retournèrent auprès d'Hermione et de Neville pour les prévenir qu'ils allaient se coucher.

\- Déjà ? s'exclama Hermione.

\- On est complètement exténués ! s'indigna Ron.

\- C'est vrai que le match n'a pas été facile et on préfère aller se coucher tôt pour pouvoir nous lever demain matin et prendre le Poudlard Express pour le Terrier, à l'heure, ajouta Harry tandis que Ginny acquiesçait ses propos.

\- Bon eh bien bonne nuit alors, dit tristement Hermione.

Ron alla embrasser Hermione puis monta les marches pour rejoindre le dortoir tout en baillant bruyamment. Harry lâcha la main de Ginny devant le dortoir des filles et entra à son tour dans le dortoir des garçons.

* * *

 **Le chapitre vous a plu ? :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : Cet univers est celui de J.K Rowling, mais cette histoire est la mienne ! :)**

 **Note : Désolée pour ce petit retard, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer ! Et en plus maintenant c'est la reprise des cours. J'aurai bien voulu une petite semaine de plus ^^**

 **Merci à Elena pour son review ! :) Ca me fait toujours autant plaisir ne t'inquiète pas :D C'est vrai que dans le chapitre précédent il ne se passait pas grand chose et je crois que dans celui là non plus mais je dois en passer par là :) En tout cas je te souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et merci de me lire , ça me fait plaisir ! :)**

* * *

XII.

La nuit fut courte, car le lendemain matin à 6h00, les élèves qui rentraient chez eux pour les vacances de Noël devaient prendre le Poudlard Express à 7h30. Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny étaient ravis de se passer les fêtes loin de Poudlard et de toutes les agressions. En plus, tous ont hâte de savoir ce que Rémus et Nymphadora ont a leur annoncer. Dehors, alors que les élèves rejoignaient, encore endormis, le Poudlard Express, la neige tombait dru. Tout le parc du château était ensevelit sous plusieurs centimètres de neige. A peine installé dans le compartiment, Ron, qui avait mangé il y a de ça vingt minutes, était déjà en train de passer une grosse commande de friandises à la même vieille dame qu'Harry croise depuis son premier jour d'école.

\- J'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison et de manger le délicieux gâteau que prépare maman tous les ans à noël, dit Ron, la bouche pleine de pâtacitrouille.

\- Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à manger ! s'exclama Hermione.

\- En tout cas, moi j'ai vraiment hâte de savoir ce que Rémus et Nymphadora ont à nous dire, s'enthousiasma Ginny. Enfin j'espère que ce n'est pas quelque chose de grave !

\- Non sinon ils l'auraient déjà dit, enfin je pense, affirma Hermione qui étaient déjà plongée dans ses devoirs de vacances.

\- Tu ne peux pas lâcher un peu tes livres ? interrogea Ron. On vient juste d'être en vacances que tu commences déjà tes devoirs.

\- Je préfère avoir terminé au plus tôt mes devoirs afin de pouvoir réviser pour les A.S.P.I.C, avant de reprendre les cours.

Le trajet fut étonnement court et très vite, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient au Terrier en train de déballer leurs affaires. Comme à leur habitude, Ron et Harry partageaient la chambre de Ron, tandis qu'Hermione et Ginny partageaient celle de Ginny. Chacun ne pouvaient pas avoir sa propre chambre étant donné que le lendemain matin Fred, Georges, Rémus, Nymphadora, Bill et Fleur arrivaient pour le réveillon. Aussitôt leurs valises défaites, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny descendirent en cuisine épauler Mme Weasley qui se débattait avec deux marmites qui bouillaient.

\- Ah, vous tombez bien tous les quatre ! s'exclama Mme Weasley. Les filles vous pouvez m'éplucher les légumes qui sont sur la table ? Et les garçons, s'il vous plait, allez dégnomer le jardin. Arthur devait le faire mais il ne ressort plus de son garage. Il bricole sa nouvelle voiture que lui ont achetée Fred et George.

\- Il n'avait pas déjà une voiture ? demanda Ron.

\- Ton père l'a brûlé en voulant faire une « petite expérience » comme il dit, répondit Mme Weasley qui leva les yeux en l'air en signe d'exaspération.

Mme Weasley continuait toute seule à pester après son mari, pendant que Ron et Harry se rendirent dans le jardin.

\- Faut toujours qu'on fasse le sale boulot ! s'indigna Ron. Chaque fois qu'on vient ici, c'est à nous de dégnomer le jardin ! En plus, ces sales bêtes sont horribles et il fait beaucoup trop froid pour faire la chasse aux gnomes !

\- Y'en a un là-bas ! s'écria Harry.

Harry montrait du doigt, une petite créature marron et toute ridée qui courait étonnement vite pour une si petite bête et rentra finalement dans un gros trou au fond du jardin. Pendant plus de deux heures, Harry et Ron ont couru après des dizaines de gnomes qui zigzaguaient entre les arbres et les hautes herbes. Ils furent soudain interrompus par Mme Weasley qui leur criait qu'il était temps de se mettre à table. La journée passa à une vitesse folle. Entre les corvées que leur demandait d'accomplir Mme Weasley et leurs montagnes de devoirs, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny n'ont pas encore pu se détendre et jouer au Quidditch.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, il devait être déjà tard car le soleil illuminait toute la chambre. Ron, lui, dormait toujours à point fermé malgré les nombreux bruits qui venaient de la cuisine. Harry se leva sans faire de bruit afin de ne pas réveiller Ron, qui ne lui pardonnerait sûrement pas de l'avoir priver d'une grasse matinée. Harry descendit donc dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuné, cuisine qui était déjà bondée de monde. Bill, Fleur, Fred et George étaient arrivés tôt dans la matinée.

\- Oh ! Salut Harry, s'exclamèrent Fred et George d'une même voix.

\- Ron dort toujours ?! demanda Hermione, tout en sachant très bien la réponse.

\- Oui, je n'ai pas voulu le réveiller en descendant.

Harry s'installa entre Fred et Ginny et prit deux pancakes encore chaud, sûrement préparés par Mme Weasley. Sur la table, juste en face de lui, Harry remarqua la Gazette du Sorcier qui titrait en Une: « Que fait le ministère ? ». Harry prit donc le journal afin de lire plus en détail l'article qui parlait des agressions à Poudlard. Plus Harry parcourait l'article, plus il adoptait une attitude étonnée. Aristis Merlin, qui était l'auteur de cet article, affirmait que le Ministre de la Magie ne voulait pas ébruiter les évènements qui se passent à Poudlard depuis le mois de septembre. Que le Ministre ne comptait pas faire quoi que ce soit, pour le moment, dans le but d'arrêter cette créature qui sème la panique à Poudlard. Harry reposa le journal sur la table. Le regard perdu, il continua de manger ses pancakes, tout en repensant à ce qu'il venait de lire. Comment le Ministre osait dire qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'intervenir. Attendait-il qu'il y ait des morts pour cela ?

Il est finalement midi, quand Ron décide enfin de se lever, de s'affaler dans une chaise et de manger les cinq derniers pancakes qui étaient restés sur la table.

Ce soir, c'est le réveillon de Noël, et tous les invités s'activent à tout préparer, à décorer le Terrier et surtout aider Mme Weasley en cuisine, qui était débordée. Fred et Georges étaient occupés depuis le midi, à attraper des gnomes de jardins, à les habiller en père Noël et à les disposer de façon symétrique dans le salon. Entre temps, Rémus et Nymphadora étaient arrivés les bras chargés de gâteaux en tous genres.

Tout le monde était tellement occupé et excité que personne n'avait vu la journée passer. Une délicieuse odeur sortant de la cuisine embaumait la maison. Les hôtes firent assoir leurs invités à table et apportèrent de multiples plats qui avaient tous l'air excellents. L'ambiance au Terrier était au beau fixe et la maison est comme à son habitude, magique. Les petits angelots volaient au dessus de la table où les convives discutaient et riaient de bon cœur. Des guirlandes vertes et rouges décoraient chaque recoin de la maison. Des bougies flottaient au plafond comme dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Mme Weasley était ravie de voir sa famille presque au complet autour de sa table. Minuit sonne. Mr et Mme Weasley approchent les bras chargés de cadeaux. Harry, Ron, Fred, Georges et Bill reçoivent l'habituel pull en laine orné de leur initiale, tricoté par Mme Weasley. Hermione, Ginny et Fleur, ont quant à elles reçu une longue écharpe, également tricotée par Mme Weasley.

Pour se faire entendre dans toute cette cohue, Rémus se leva et pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge :

 _\- Sonorus_ !

Tous les visages se tournèrent alors vers lui et Nymphadora, qui venait de le rejoindre. Tous deux, rayonnants, annoncent qu'ils attendent un deuxième enfant. Des félicitations se faisaient entendre des quatre coins du salon, les étreintes se multipliaient. Tout le monde était heureux !

Pendant que Mme Weasley et la plupart de ses invités débarrassaient la table, Harry entraina Ron, Rémus, Bill et Mr Weasley dans une autre pièce.

\- Mr Weasly, interrogea Harry, avez-vous des informations sur ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard et savez-vous si le Ministre a l'intention de faire quelque chose ?

\- Non Harry. Le Ministre n'en parle pas. Je ne sais rien de plus que ce que tu ne sais déjà.

\- Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange, continue Harry, qu'un loup-garou se balade en liberté dans le château, sans que personne ne sache qui il est ?

\- C'est inhabituel en effet, répondit Rémus. Normalement, tout loup-garou vivant ou étant transformé sur le sol britannique est automatiquement enregistré sur une liste au département des créatures magiques, au Ministère de la Magie.

\- Est-ce qu'il serait possible qu'il ne soit pas anglais, mais qu'il vienne d'un autre pays ? Dans ce cas, il serait normal, que le Ministère ne soit pas au courant de son existence, dit Ron avec hésitation.

\- Oui, c'est possible, affirma Bill. Dans ce cas, le Ministère ne peut rien faire à part attraper ce loup-garou et rendre justice comme il se doit.

La conversation se poursuivit encore au moins une heure, avant que Mr Weasley et les autres se décident à aller se coucher. Harry s'endormi en repensant à tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre et ne pu s'empêcher de faire le lien avec Ellias. Personne ne sait rien de lui, à part qu'il vient de Bulgarie. Il pourrait très bien être le loup-garou. Mais comment avoir des preuves de sa culpabilité ?

Le reste des vacances se déroula très vite. Entre les révisions pour les A.S.P.I.C et les parties de Quidditch dans le jardin enneigé, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny n'ont pas vu le temps passé. Noël venait seulement se terminer qu'il était déjà temps de reprendre le Poudlard Express et de retourner en cours, au grand déplaisir de Ron, qui ne cessait de se lamenter. Arrivés à Poudlard, ils remarquèrent que rien n'était comme avant. Les couloirs étaient sombres et les élèves se déplaçaient tous en groupe. Poudlard ne respirait plus autant la joie de vivre qu'auparavant.

* * *

 **Le chapitre vous a plu ? A bientôt pour la suite ! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: cet univers appartient à J.K Rowling, mais cette histoire est la mienne.**

 **Note : Désolée pour ce petit retard, j'avais oublié ma clé USB avec mon chapitre. J'espère que le précédent chapitre vous a plu et que celui-ci vous plaira :)**

 **Merci à tous les lecteurs anonymes et à ceux qui ajoute mon histoire à leurs favoris. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir. Ensuite je tiens à remercier Maxine3482 pour ses reviews et ses compliments ! :) Et merci également à LiveIrresistible de toujours me suivre ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

XIII.

Quelques jours après leur retour à Poudlard, les cours avaient repris comme d'habitude. Cependant de nombreux élèves des différentes maisons ne sont pas revenus après les vacances. D'ailleurs, une poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor n'est pas revenue. Le professeur McGonagall a prévenu Harry afin de refaire des sélections pour la remplacer. Quatre élèves de cinquièmes année et Neville s'y présentent. Contre toutes attentes, Neville s'avère être très bon à ce poste. Personne ne l'avait encore vu jouer ! C'est bien dommage qu'il n'ait passé de sélection plus tôt, il aurait été prit à coup sûr.

\- Je voulais tous vous remercier d'être venu passer ces sélections, dit Harry. Vous avez tous été très bons, mais j'ai dû faire un choix. Et c'est Neville que j'ai décidé de garder. Bien joué mon vieux ! Les entrainements se déroulent le mardi et le vendredi.

\- Je ne pensais vraiment pas réussir ces sélections, affirma Neville avec enthousiasme, une fois de retour dans les vestiaires. Je suis vraiment super content ! Quand ma grand-mère va apprendre ça !

\- Elle sera encore une fois très fière de toi, lui assura Harry. Au fait, as-tu eu des nouvelles de Luna ? Est-ce qu'elle va mieux ?

\- Oui, elle va beaucoup mieux. Elle devrait revenir la semaine prochaine. Son père ne voulait pas vraiment qu'elle retourne à Poudlard mais il a fini par céder.

Sur le chemin du retour, Harry et Neville croisèrent Malefoy qui fit la route avec eux jusque dans la Grande Salle où il rejoignit la table des Serpentard pour le repas du soir. Autour de la table des Gryffondor et surement aux trois autres tables aussi, le sujet de discussion n'était autre que les agressions, étant donné que cette nuit, c'était la pleine lune. Le nombre d'Aurors avait doublé au sein du château. Ils étaient surtout postés aux niveaux des différentes entrées, mais ne se déplaçaient pas beaucoup dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, et encore moins dans le parc. A la fin du repas, le professeur McGonagall a, une nouvelle fois, mis en garde tous les élèves en cette soirée de pleine lune. Et a conseillé à tous de limiter leurs déplacements dans le château dans la soirée.

Malgré toutes ces mises en garde, une agression a, encore une fois eu lieu. Cette fois, c'est un élève de deuxième année de la maison Gryffondor qui a été attaqué. Cette agression a été beaucoup plus violente que les deux précédentes. Le pauvre jeune garçon a été mordu à deux reprises et une immense griffure recouvre son visage. Le professeur McGonagall nous a informés qu'il avait tout de suite été emmené à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste.

\- Encore une agression ! s'indigna Hermione. Comment est-ce que cela est possible avec tous les Aurors qui se trouvent dans le château ?!

\- Le loup-garou doit se cacher quelque part dans le château avant de se transformer et ressortir de sa cachette une fois que ce soit fait. Il doit se trouver dans un endroit où les Aurors ne sont pas. Ou bien… s'interrogea Harry à voix haute.

\- A quel endroit est-ce que tu penses ? demanda Ron d'un air curieux.

\- Au septième étage. Et plus précisément à la Salle sur demande. C'est l'endroit idéal pour se cacher. Personne ne peut y entrer tant que quelqu'un se trouve à l'intérieur. Il doit sûrement s'y cacher tous les soirs de pleine lune.

\- C'est vrai que ça se pourrait ! assura Hermione.

Pendant qu'ils continuaient de discuter sur les endroits possibles où le loup-garou pourrait se cacher, un hibou postal de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ entra dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Hermione prit le journal et l'ouvrit à la page de l'article sur l'agression qui avait eu lieu cette nuit. La photo de Rita Skeeter trônait au-dessus de l'article.

 _Mes très chers lecteurs,_

 _Me revoilà après des mois d'absence avec une nouvelle plus que croustillante à vous communiquer. La très prestigieuse école de sorcellerie Poudlard sombre dans le chaos. Depuis le mois de septembre, et ce, à chaque pleine lune, une agression a lieu dans les sombres couloirs du château. Agressions qui ont d'ailleurs été jusqu'alors passées sous silence par la directrice de Poudlard, ainsi que par Cornelius Fudge, ancien Ministre de la Magie qui a reprit ses fonctions suite à la mort de Rufus Scrimgeour et la chute de Lord Voldemort. J'ai récemment été informée de tout cela, par une source anonyme qui réside au sein même de Poudlard, dans le but d'aider à résoudre le mystère, qu'est l'identité du loup-garou qui agresse les élèves de l'école. Chose que j'ai immédiatement accepté. J'ai donc mené mon enquête. Et à peine l'avais-je débuté, qu'une nouvelle agression a eue lieu. Après une élève de Poufsouffle et une élève de Serdaigle, c'est un élève de Gryffondor qui est en deuxième année d'étude. Le pauvre enfant s'appelle Eliott Gayle. Ce garçon a été gravement blessé par la bête qui rode dans le château Poudlard depuis le mois de Septembre, sans que personne ne parvienne à l'attraper. Cela parait irréel compte tenu des moyens mis à disposition pour l'arrêter. En effet, trois dizaines d'Aurors patrouillent jours et nuits dans les couloirs du château depuis quatre mois, sans aucun résultat. Faut-il qu'un élève meurt pour que le Ministre de la Magie intervienne enfin ?_

\- Pour une fois, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec elle, s'exclama Ron.

\- Ton père n'a toujours pas d'informations supplémentaires sur ce qui se passe ? interrogea Harry.

\- Ah si, j'ai reçu une lettre de lui ce matin, au petit déjeuner. Il m'a écrit que le Ministre s'est renseigné auprès de la police magique internationale, pour savoir si des évènements similaires se sont produits dans d'autres écoles. Mais rien.

\- Ou alors, le Ministère de la Magie du pays d'où vient le loup-garou, essaie de taire l'affaire, comme ici ? ajouta Harry.

\- En parlant de loup-garou, est-ce que vous savez si Rémus va revenir enseigner ici ? On sait maintenant que ce n'est pas lui puisque des agressions ont eu lieu quand il n'était pas au château, dit Hermione.

\- J'ai entendu Hagrid et le professeur McGonagall en parler ce matin, affirma Ginny. Il se pourrait qu'il revienne enseigner au mois de mars !

La discussion se poursuivit jusqu'au repas du soir. Ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle et prirent place à la table des Gryffondor. Les plats étaient déjà servis. Tous aussi copieux les uns que les autres. Comme depuis sa première année à Poudlard, Harry trouva le repas délicieux. En ce qui concerne Ron, n'en parlons même pas. Il a repris du poulet et des frites au moins quatre fois. Hermione ne le lâchait pas du regard.

\- Comment est-ce que tu peux avaler autant de nourriture ? demanda-t-elle d'un air dégouté.

\- Il mange comme ça depuis qu'il a au moins cinq ans ! Déjà que maman devait faire à manger pour neuf à chaque repas, elle préparait en plus au minimum deux part supplémentaires pour lui, dit Ginny.

Pendant que Ginny, Hermione et Ron débattait sur la façon de manger de Ron, le professeur McGonagall prit place sur l'estrade et demanda le silence.

\- Bonsoir à tous. Comme vous, j'espérais que ces agressions étaient bel et bien terminées, mais un nouvel élève a été agressé cette nuit. Il a été immédiatement emmené à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste et pris en charge par les soigneurs. En attendant que cette bête qui rôde dans le château soit identifiée, j'ai décidé de réinstaurer le Club de Duel, afin que chacun s'entraine à lancer des sortilèges de défense mais aussi d'attaque. Pour que vous puissiez vous protéger, si par malheur vous deviez croiser la route de cette bête. Les élèves qui souhaitent s'inscrire devront se renseigner auprès de leur directeur de maison. Les séances auront lieu deux fois par mois. Les dates et les horaires vous seront communiqués en fin de semaine. Toutes les informations dont vous aurez besoin seront affichés dans vos salles communes respectives. Une fois par mois des défis auront lieux entre les meilleurs des quatre maisons. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et surtout restez prudents si vous devez vous déplacer dans le château les soirs de pleine lune. Si vous remarquez quelque chose de suspect, n'intervenez pas seuls. Prévenez un Auror ou bien un professeur.

Sur ces mots, les élèves regagnèrent chacun leur salle commune et allèrent se coucher.

* * *

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ? Qu'en avez vous pensé ? :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer : cet univers est celui de J.K Rowling, mais cette histoire est la mienne.**

 **Note : Me revoilà (après un petit retard), pour ce 14e chapitre. J'espère que les précédents vous on bien plus et que celui ci sera encore mieux (pourquoi pas ? ^^). J'attends vos réactions.**

 **Ensuite, je tiens toujours à remercier ceux qui me laisse des reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir les avis de ceux qui me lisent :)**

 **Bonne lecure à tous et toutes ! :)**

* * *

XIV.

Quelques jours plus tard, une bonne nouvelle parcourus les couloirs du château, jusqu'aux oreilles de Neville qui alla immédiatement prévenir Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Luna était de retour ! Ils se dépêchèrent de descendre dans la Grande Salle pour aller la voir. Luna était toujours aussi rayonnante mais avait désormais une grande cicatrice qui partait de son œil droit jusqu'à son menton. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être la même. Joyeuse et toujours un peu l'air ailleurs. Neville était vraiment heureux de la revoir ! Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny décidèrent de laisser Neville et Luna seuls. Ginny devaient se rendre à la bibliothèque pour faire son devoir de défense contre les forces du mal, quant à Harry, Ron et Hermione ils se rendirent chez Hagrid, car cela faisait maintenant plus de deux mois qu'ils ne lui avaient pas rendu visite. Quand Hagrid leur ouvrit la porte, un grand sourire apparu à travers sa grosse barbe. Harry, Ron et Hermione prirent place dans les énormes fauteuils qui les faisaient paraître minuscules. Hagrid leur servit à chacun du thé dans une tasse qui se trouvait être plus grande que leur tête.

\- Comment est-ce que vous allez tous les trois ? demanda Hagrid. Ca commençait à faire longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu !

\- On va très bien et vous, dit Hermione.

\- Oh moi ça va. Ca tombe bien que vous soyez venus aujourd'hui, je voulais vous montrer la créature que j'ai gagnée le week-end dernier en jouant aux cartes avec un sorcier sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je vais vous le chercher je reviens.

\- Je me demande encore ce que c'est, dit Ron d'un ton las, une fois qu'Hagrid fut sorti de la maison.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hagrid revenait avec une créature ressemblant fortement à un chien avec une queue fourchue, dans les bras.

\- Hagrid, c'est un Crup ? demanda Hermione.

\- Oui c'est un Crup ! C'est une créature extrêmement fidèle aux sorciers et il se débarrasse pour moi des Bundimun qui se glissent sous les lames de mon parquet. En plus, il s'entend très bien avec Crockdur.

\- Vous avez le permis autorisant la possession de cette créature ? ajouta Hermione.

\- Non pas encore, mais j'ai rendez-vous demain au département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques.

\- Vous comptez le garder chez vous, l'interrogea Ron.

\- Oui, bien sur, j'en ai parlé au professeur McGonagall et elle est d'accord pour que je garde Bud.

\- Bud ?s'exclama Harry.

\- Oui je trouve que ce prénom lui va parfaitement bien, vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- Si si, répondirent Harry, Ron et Hermione d'une même voix.

Janvier finissait mieux qu'il n'avait commencé. Mais les élèves continuaient de discuter des agressions et d'appréhender le prochain soir de pleine lune. Plus les examens approchaient et plus Hermione était stressée.

\- Tu ne peux pas lâcher un peu tes cahiers. Les examens ne sont que dans quatre mois, lui dit Ron.

\- Toi, tu devrais les ouvrir un peu plus tes cahiers. Tu n'as pas peur de ne pas réussir tes examens ?

\- Non, je réviserai tout le mois de mai et ça ira, assura Ron. J'avais fais ça pour mes B.U.S.E et j'ai assez bien réussi.

Hermione ne semblait pas convaincue par la stratégie de Ron car elle reprit ses livres et révisa de plus belle. Pendant ce temps, Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient complètement absorbés dans leur conversation sur les Canons de Chudley.

\- Je suis sûr que les Canons de Chudley vont encore gagner la coupe de Quidditch. Ils ont des résultats incroyables ! s'exclama Ron.

\- Je pense que les Harpies de Holyhead ont toutes leurs chances cette année. D'ailleurs ils sont devant les Canons de Chudley au classement depuis deux mois. Réplica Ginny d'un ton affirmatif.

Ron semblait tout à fait en désaccord avec cette idée et continuait de défendre son équipe favorite avec acharnement.

Deux semaines plus tard avait lieu le premier entrainement de Quidditch de Neville. Le nouveau poursuiveur s'est très vite intégré dans l'équipe. Avec lui, c'est sur, Gryffondor devrait gagner la coupe. Les joueurs, comme les supporters attendaient avec impatience ce dernier match de l'année. En attendant, le premier défi qui oppose les meilleurs élèves des quatre maisons du Club de Duel à lieu aujourd'hui. Le matin même, le nom des élèves qui devaient y participer étaient affichés dans les salles communes. Les quatre élèves sont : Harry Potter, DragoMalefoy, Luna Lovegood et Estelle Ducks.

\- Tu vas devoir affronter qui Harry ? demanda Ginny.

\- Drago. Ca ne va pas être facile !

\- Ca sera une petite revanche de votre affrontement en deuxième année, dit Ron.

\- Sauf que là c'est un ami que je vais affronter, répondit Harry en souriant.

La matinée est passée très vite et bientôt il était l'heure du défi. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny se hâtèrent de rejoindre Neville et Luna qui les attendaient déjà dans la Grande Salle. Arrivés dans la Grande Salle, Neville et Luna leur fit signe de venir près de l'immense estrade qui trônait en plein milieu de la salle à la place des habituelles longues tables des différentes maisons. Une fois que tous les élèves furent arrivés, le professeur McGonagall monta sur l'estrade.

\- Bonsoir à tous. J'appelle les quatre représentants des maisons à monter sur l'estrade.

Harry, Luna, Drago et Estelle rejoignirent McGonagall sur l'estrade sous les applaudissements des élèves.

\- Honneur aux dames. Miss Lovegood et Miss Ducks, veuillez prendre place, annonça le professeur McGonagall.

Il n'a pas fallu beaucoup de temps à Luna pour se défaire d'Estelle. Les cours de l'AD qu'elle avait suivi en cinquième année l'avaient vraiment bien entrainé. Ce fut donc au tour d'Harry de prendre place en face de Drago Malefoy.

\- Ne lui fais pas de cadeaux, murmura Ron à l'oreille de Harry.

\- Messieurs, levez vos baguettes… Saluez-vous… A trois vous essaierez de désarmer votre adversaire. Un … Deux … Trois.

 _\- Expelliarmus_ , lança rapidement Harry.

Une aveuglante lumière rouge sortie de la baguette de Harry en direction de Drago qui n'a pas été assez rapide pour parer le sortilège, et fut donc aussitôt projeté en arrière. Après s'être péniblement relevé, Drago agita sa baguette en direction de Harry.

 _\- Flipendo_ !

Harry se retrouva immédiatement paralysé. Au bout de quelques secondes, le maléfice prit fin et Harry réplica à son tour.

 _\- Stupéfix_ !

Encore une fois, Malefoy se retrouva projeté dans les airs, sous les applaudissements retentissants des élèves de Gryffondor. Sans prendre la peine de se relever, Malefoy lança à son tour :

 _\- Stupéfix_ !

 _\- Protego_ ! Réplica Harry. Le sortilège de Malefoy fut instantanément dévié de sa trajectoire initiale et rebondit sur une statue qui perdit aussitôt son bras gauche.

 _\- Stupéfix_ !

Cette fois ci, Drago peinait réellement à se relevé. Le professeur McGonagall annonça donc la fin du duel et déclara Harry vainqueur de la maison Gryffondor. Harry termine toutefois deuxième, derrière Luna qui avait été plus rapide à se débarrasser de son adversaire.

Ces séances du Club de Duel avaient eu pour mérite de rassurer un peu les élèves les plus jeunes. Dans les couloirs, on n'entendait de moins en moins les élèves parler du loup-garou qui se promenait en liberté dans les couloirs.

Deux petites semaines plus tard, la fraicheur de février commençait quelque peu à se dissiper. Ce soir, c'est la pleine Lune mais tous paraissent plus sereins. La menace est cependant toujours autant présente et pour plus de sécurité, une affiche a été placardée dans la Salle Commune afin de recommander à tous de se montrer prudent ce soir et de ne pas sortir après 20h.

\- Pas sortir après 20h ! s'exclama Ron. On avait rendez- vous chez Hagrid ce soir !

\- Tu as toujours ta cape d'invisibilité Harry ? demanda Hermione.

\- Oui toujours.

\- C'est toi, Hermione, qui nous demande de ne pas respecter les règles ? dit Ron en donnant un petit coup de coude à Hermione accompagné d'un sourire.

Hermione rougit mais ne répondit rien. Le soir même, Harry alla chercher sa cape dans sa valise et descendit rejoindre Ron et Hermione qui l'attendaient dans la Salle Commune. Harry disposa la cape sur les têtes de Ron et Hermione ainsi que sur la sienne. Tous les trois avaient bien grandis depuis leur première année à Poudlard. Ils devaient donc légèrement s'abaisser afin que la cape recouvre également leurs chevilles qui dépassaient. Sur leur chemin, Harry, Ron et Hermione rencontrèrent Peeves qui chantonnait gaiement en passant d'une pièce à l'autre, en traversant les murs. Arrivés devant la porte d'Hagrid, Harry enleva la cape d'au-dessus de leurs têtes pendant qu'Hermione frappait à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, Hagrid venait leur ouvrir, un tablier orné de petites fleurs roses, attaché autour de la taille.

\- Dépêchez vous de rentrer, il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un vous voit dehors à cette heure, leur dit Hagrid en les tirant vers l'intérieur.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Harry, Ron et Hermione prirent place sur les immenses chaises disposées autour de la table à manger., Crockdur était toujours là, égal à lui-même, allongé sur le canapé, un immense filet de bave dégoulinant de sa gueule. Etrangement et contrairement à d'habitude, une très bonne odeur flottait dans la petite cabane, ce qui donnait l'eau à la bouche à Harry, Ron et Hermione.

\- J'espère que vous n'avez pas encore mangé. Je vous ai mijoté un bon petit plat, vous allez m'en dire des nouvelles ! dit Hagrid d'un air enjoué, en déposant des assiettes bien garnies devant Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Hagrid prit place à son tour sur une chaise. Les assiettes étaient appétissantes. Des frites et du poulet ! Jamais ils n'avaient mangé un repas comme cela chez Hagrid. Cependant, un aliment non identifié se mélangeait aux frites. L'aliment avait une légère teinte verdâtre et ne semblait guère bon.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est Hagrid ? demanda Ron d'un air quelque peu dégoûté, en pointant de sa fourchette les petits bouts verts.

\- Ca ? Ce sont des bouts de potirons que j'ai fais poussé moi-même tout l'été à la manière des Moldus, dans mon petit potager. Crockdur et Bud adorent ça et moi j'en raffole. Je vais sûrement planter d'autres légumes au printemps.

Harry, Hermione et Ron ne semblaient pas vraiment rassurés par cette réponse car d'habitude, un potiron a une couleur plus orange que verte. Mais pour faire plaisir à Hagrid, ils mangèrent la totalité de leurs assiettes en complimentant le cuisinier sur ce délicieux repas. La soirée passa à vive allure et sous le signe de la bonne humeur. Harry, Hermione et Ron remercièrent Hagrid pour l'excellente soirée et remirent la cape d'invisibilité sur leurs têtes avant de reprendre le chemin vers le château. L'air s'était adouci et une légère brise venait chatouiller les chevilles des trois amis. Arrivés dans le hall du château, Harry, Hermione et Ron sursautèrent en entendant un bruit violent, suivit de hurlements féminins, qui venaient de l'étage du dessus.

* * *

 **Qu'en avez vous pensé ?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer : Cet univers est celui de JK Rowling, mais cette histoire est la mienne.**

 **Note : Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour cette longue attente ! J'étais en partiels et je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi. J'espère que je me rattraperai avec ce nouveau chapitre ! J'essayerai à présent de vous les poster plus régulièrement! Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres donc je vous posterai le prochain rapidement.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous :)**

* * *

XV.

Rapidement, ils enlevèrent la cape et se hâtèrent en direction des bruits qu'ils entendaient. Quelques instants plus tard, ils trouvèrent, près d'une statue, un corps, inerte. Harry et Hermione se précipitèrent vers le corps, tandis que Ron alla chercher le professeur McGonagall et Mme Pomfresh. Harry et Hermione s'accroupirent près de la jeune fille qui venait de se faire mordre par le loup-garou. La fille était de la maison Serpentard et devait être en première ou deuxième année. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns lisses et avait désormais une immense griffure dans le coup ainsi qu'une morsure sur le visage. Très rapidement, Ron revint, suivit de près par le professeur McGonagall, échevelée, qui avait un air grave, ainsi que Mme Pomfresh et Argus Rusard. A peine avait-elle vu le visage de la jeune fille, que le professeur McGonagall envoya Rusard prévenir le Ministre de la Magie qu'un incident avait eu lieu et qu'il devait se rendre au plus vite à Poudlard.

\- Qu'y a-t-il professeur ? demanda Harry.

\- C'est…Amélia…Fudge…La petite fille du Ministre de la Magie, répondit le professeur McGonagall, encore sous le choc.

Mme Pomfresh se pencha sur la jeune fille, leva sa baguette vers ses blessures pour les nettoyer partiellement en attendant qu'elle soit prise en charge par les soigneurs de Sainte Mangouste, qui ne devaient pas tarder à arriver. Surement alertés par le bruit, plusieurs élèves des différentes maisons s'étaient levés et étaient arrivés sur les lieux de l'agression. Quelques instants plus tard, Rusard revenait, accompagné du Ministre et de la mère d'Amélia. Tous deux avaient le visage profondément marqué par un mélange de terreur et de tristesse. Harry n'avait jamais vu Fudge aussi apeuré qu'en cet instant.

\- Est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir ? demanda la mère d'Amélia à Mme Pomfresh.

\- Je lui ai administré les soins nécessaires et les soigneurs de Sainte Mangouste vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Elle a été mordue, mais grâce à la potion tue-loup, votre fille ne souffrira seulement que des symptômes des loups-garous mais ne se transformera pas.

Le soulagement se lisait à présent sur les visages de Fudge et de la mère d'Amélia. Les soigneurs arrivèrent à leur tour auprès de la victime. Ils l'emmenèrent rapidement en transplanant.

\- Vous allez pouvoir intervenir à présent, monsieur le Ministre, demanda sèchement Harry.

Fudge ne répondit rien et repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, sa fille le suivant de près. Le lendemain matin, Harry était réveillé de bonne heure. A force de ressasser les évènements de la veille, il n'arrivait plus à dormir. Arrivé dans la Grande Salle, il s'attabla devant divers mets déjà disposés sur la longue table. Avant de se servir des œufs brouillés, il remarqua l'exemplaire du jour de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. La Une parlait bien évidemment de la nouvelle attaque qui avait eu lieu la nuit dernière à Poudlard. Harry feuilleta le journal et tomba sur un petit article de Rita Skeeter.

 _Mes très chers lecteurs,_

 _Une nouvelle agression a eu lieu cette nuit à Poudlard. Cette fois, il s'agit d'Amélia Fudge. Oui, vous l'aurez compris, la petite fille du Ministre, lui-même, a été mordue. Le Ministre qui ne voulait jusqu'alors pas intervenir dans cette affaire, est revenu sur sa décision. Nous avons pu lui poser quelques questions en exclusivité :_

 _\- Monsieur le Ministre, que comptez-vous faire à présent ?_

 _\- Je dois réunir le Magenmagot demain avant de prendre une décision officielle. Je vous communiquerai cette décision ultérieurement._

 _\- Avez-vous des pistes à propos de l'identité du loup-garou ?_

 _\- Nous enquêtons auprès des différentes écoles de sorcellerie à l'étranger, mais pour le moment nous n'avons rien de probant._

 _Comme vous le remarquez, l'enquête avance aussi vite qu'un Pitiponk à qui on aurait coupé sa seule patte. Cette agression est la quatrième attaque de l'année. La prochaine pleine lune est dans vingt-sept jours, le loup-garou repassera-t-il à l'acte ? Je vous tiens au courant de l'avancée de l'enquête. Votre dévouée journaliste, Rita Skeeter._

Pendant qu'il lisait l'article, Harry fut rejoint par Drago qui était, lui aussi, bien matinal. Drago lisait par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry, la fin de l'article, avant que ce dernier ne le referme.

\- Il aura fallu que sa petite-fille se fasse attaquer pour le Ministre se décide enfin à enquêter ! s'indigna Harry. Ton père travaille toujours au Ministère de la Magie ? Il n'a pas des informations sur l'enquête ?

\- Oui il y travaille toujours, mais à cause de ses « mauvaises fréquentations », plus personne ne lui confie quoi que ce soit. Il n'est plus aussi influent qu'auparavant.

\- Oui pardon, je n'y pensais plus. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu en penses de toute cette affaire ?

\- Je pense que le Ministre n'a rien fait de ce qu'il fallait avant aujourd'hui. S'il été intervenu avant, il aurait sans doute pu éviter les trois dernières agressions.

* * *

 **Qu'en avez vous pensé ? :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer : Cet univers est celui de JK Rowling, mais cette histoire est la mienne.**

 **Note : Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour cette longue attente ! Je n'ai pas eu de connexion internet depuis 2 mois, j'avais un prooblème d'ordinateur. J'ai remis tous les précédents chapitre et j'ai ajouté le 16e qui est nouveau. Je mettrai le chapitre 17 demain et le 18 mardi ou mercredi. J'espère que je me rattraperai avec ce nouveau chapitre ! J'essayerai à présent de vous les poster plus régulièrement! Ce chapitre est un peu plus court.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous :)**

* * *

XVI.

Quelques jours plus tard, le froid de février laissa place à la douceur de mars. Les arbres refleurissaient, les oiseaux ressortaient et rechantaient. La nature revivait enfin. Un temps idéal pour se préparer pour le dernier match de Quidditch de l'année qui avait lieu le mois prochain. Un match important puisque Gryffondor affrontait Serdaigle qui était désormais deuxième suite à la défaite de Serpentard, hier face à Poufsouffle. Neville qui avait tellement brillé tout au long des entrainements depuis janvier, ravissait Harry qui était plutôt confiant quant à la victoire de Gryffondor pour la Coupe. Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry fut rappelé à l'ordre par Hermione.

\- Vous n'avez toujours pas préparé votre potion pour le cours de demain ? Slughorn va être déçu de son « prince des potions », dit Hermione en lançant un sourire ironique à Harry.

\- On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps, il a fallu qu'on s'entraine dur pour le match contre Serdaigle. Et je dois dire que je m'améliore de plus en plus. Hier, l'entrainement, je n'ai laissé passer que trois tirs, dit Ron avec modestie, en s'affalant dans le fauteuil de la Salle Commune.

\- Tu veux bien nous aider Hermione ? demanda Harry d'un ton si aimable, qu'il était difficile pour Hermione de refuser.

\- Prenez vos ingrédients et chaudrons, on va aller dans la salle d'étude.

La salle d'étude était presque vide, seul un jeune homme aux cheveux d'un blond argenté était en train de préparer une potion. Harry, Hermione et Ron rejoignirent Drago visiblement en peine avec sa préparation qui sentait plutôt mauvais et avait une teinte marron.

\- Toi aussi tu es en retard pour préparer ta potion d'Amortencia pour Slughorn, dit Harry en s'asseyant à côté de Drago.

\- Oui, j'avais complètement oublié qu'il fallait la faire et je dois dire que pour le moment elle ne ressemble en rien à la photo d'illustration dans le manuel. Et elle n'a pas vraiment l'odeur de ce qui m'attire le plus !

Drago profita qu'Hermione soit là pour tout recommencer depuis le début et préparer sa potion en suivant ses conseils. Visiblement, Hermione avait apprit la recette de la potion par cœur, car elle n'a dû regarder le manuel qu'une fois. Au final, les trois potions avaient pris la teinte rosâtre qu'elles devaient avoir. Drago sentit sa potion pour voir si celle-ci avait bien l'odeur qu'il attendait, en se rasseyant, il semblait ravi.

\- Ma potion sent bien le chocolat, la pluie et même le cuir.

Après avoir vivement remercié Hermione, Harry, Ron et Drago remplirent une petite fiole de leur potion avant de tout ranger et de se diriger dans la Grande Salle pour rejoindre Ginny et Neville pour le repas du soir.

\- Apparemment, le professeur McGonagall a quelque chose d'important à nous dire, dit Neville à Harry, Ron et Hermione.

\- Je me demande ce que ça peut être ! s'interrogea Harry.

La discussion fut rapidement interrompue par le professeur McGonagall qui monta sur l'estrade et demanda le silence.

\- Bonsoir à tous, comme vous le savez, le professeur Lupin avait été contraint de quitter l'école en raison des soupçons qui pesait sur lui à cause de ses origines. Une fois qu'il eut quitté l'école, les agressions ont cependant continué de plus belle, ce qui mit immédiatement hors de cause le professeur Lupin, qui est désormais prêt à réintégrer le corps enseignant.

Des acclamations de joie retentirent dans la Grande Salle.

\- Ses cours reprendront donc dès demain, continua le professeur McGonagall. Nous avons également le plaisir de remarquer que de nombreux élèves sont de retour à Poudlard, pour cette dernière ligne droite avant les examens de juin. Sur ces mots, je vous laisse terminer votre repas. Bon appétit à tous.

\- J'irai parler à Rémus dès que j'aurai un peu de temps libre, dit Harry à l'adresse des autres, tandis qu'il se servait pour la deuxième fois des haricots particulièrement goûteux.

Quelques jours plus tard, après avoir terminé le long devoir de métamorphose que Bill leur avait donné à faire, Harry décida d'aller parler avec Lupin. Il sorti sa carte du Maraudeur de sa valise et vu que le professeur Lupin se trouvait dans le parc près du Saule Cogneur. Harry mis sa veste et sortit le rejoindre. Le temps était anormalement frais pour un mois de mars. Un brouillard épais s'étendait devant Harry, qui trébucha au moins deux fois sur des cailloux qu'il n'avait pas pu remarquer à l'avance. Arrivé près du Saule Cogneur, Harry vit Lupin en train de discuter avec Hagrid. En apercevant Harry, Hagrid lui adressa de grands signes de la main avant de s'éloigner en direction de sa maison. Lupin se tourna à son tour vers Harry.

\- Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu ?

\- C'est plutôt à vous que je devrais demander cela, répondit Harry en souriant. Comment va Nymphadora ? Et vous, vous ne recevez plus de lettres de parents mécontents ?

\- Non je n'en reçois plus. McGonagall voulait que je revienne dès le mois de janvier, mais je préférais attendre que les choses se calment un peu plus. Et Nymphadora se porte à merveille.

\- Je suis vraiment content de vous revoir ! Avec le professeur Dodge, les cours étaient beaucoup moins attrayants !

\- Comment se passent tes cours dans l'ensemble ?

\- Ca va bien. Les cours de potions sont un peu compliqués. Hermione doit beaucoup nous aider, mais j'essaie de travailler seul dans l'espoir de m'améliorer et d'obtenir « l'Effort Exceptionnel » pour pouvoir devenir Auror.

\- Si tu en as besoin, le professeur Slughorn m'a parlé de son idée de faire quelques séances individuelles avec ceux qui en avaient besoin. Tu serais intéressé ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. J'irai lui en parler demain après son cours. Je vais devoir y aller, j'ai un cours de métamorphose qui commence dans dix minutes.

\- Eh bien à bientôt Harry.

\- A bientôt.

Harry se hâtait en direction du château pour rejoindre Ron, Hermione et Ginny qui devaient déjà être en train de se rendre dans la salle de métamorphose.

\- Mince, j'ai complètement oublié mon sac et mon devoir !

Harry dû faire demi-tour et retourner dans la Salle Commune. Il monta les marches à grandes enjambées et fusa à travers le portrait de la Grosse Dame avant d'attraper son sac qui était sur le canapé et de repartir aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

\- Vous êtes en retard, Mr Potter, dit Bill Weasley d'un ton anormalement autoritaire.

\- Désolé Monsieur, ça ne se reproduira plus, répondit Harry en s'asseyant à côté de Ron.

\- Où tu étais ? demanda Ron en chuchotant.

\- J'ai été voir Lupin et sur le chemin du retour je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas mon sac et mon devoir.

Pendant que Harry et Ron continuaient de discuter entre eux, Hermione les regardait du coin de l'œil tout en leur lançant des regard assassins, dans le but de les faire taire. Chose impossible.

Une fois le cours terminé, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny retournèrent dans la Salle Commune en attendant le prochain cours. Entre tous les devoirs et les révisions pour les ASPIC qui approchaient à grands pas, le temps passait à vive allure. Les semaines devenaient des heures et les jours des minutes. Le mois de mars avait à peine eu le temps de se mettre en place qu'arrivait déjà avril. La pleine lune de mars était derrière eux. Aucune victime ne fut à déplorer ce mois-ci. Et comme Harry l'attendait, un nouvel article de Rita Skeeter paru dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ le matin même.

 _Mes très chers lecteurs et lectrices,_

 _Aucune nouvelle agression n'a eu lieu à Poudlard. Les mesures prises par le Ministre de la Magie semblent avoir fait leur effet. Plutôt ravi de sa réactivité face à une crise d'une telle ampleur, le Ministre a tenu à s'exprimer dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Nous avons donc recueillis son témoignage très tôt ce matin._

 _« Je souhaitais vous faire part de mon ravissement quant aux dispositions que j'ai prises le mois dernier et qui ont porté leurs fruits. Je tenais également à vous rassurer. Vos enfants ne risquent plus rien à Poudlard. Quelques Aurors restent tout de même sur place pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a plus aucun danger. Enfin, pour répondre aux lettres qui m'ont été envoyées et auxquelles je n'ai pas encore pu répondre. Ma petite-fille se porte mieux. Elle a reçu de la potion tue-loup lors de la dernière pleine lune, et ne s'est donc pas transformée. »_

 _Comme vous le voyez, Poudlard est enfin redevenu un endroit sûr. Et nous pouvons désormais le dire, ce n'est pas grâce au professeur McGonagall, nommée directrice en septembre dernier._

\- C'est n'importe quoi ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'y a pas eu d'agression au mois de mars que cela est terminé ! Au mois de décembre, il n'y en a pas eu et pourtant ça a recommencé en janvier ! s'exclama Harry avec colère.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Ca m'étonnerait que les faibles moyens mis en place par Fudge aient été suffisants et que le loup-garou soit parti de lui-même, répondit Hermione.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il va trouver à dire quand une nouvelle agression aura lieu. Mais je ne souhaite pas qu'il y en ait ! s'empressa d'ajouter Ron.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. La suite arrive bientôt ! :)**


End file.
